The Tyrant's Heir
by Takashidaimao
Summary: Prime-verse. Starscream's not feeling well, so Megatron sends him to Knock Out to find out why. Megatron x Starscream, M-Preg, Slash, & a lot of fluff. Reviews are loved, even if I don't always reply. *I have edited this story to conform to FFnet TOS. Details inside. Y-Gallery & Tumblr Mirrors now Live! thatrandomdrell . tumblr . com
1. New Discoveries

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

**Due to the recent uproar concerning sexually explicit material on the site, this story has been edited from it's original state to conform to FFnet's ToS. I hate doing this, but I_ like_keeping my stories here. The full, unedited version of this story, as well as those I cannot post here at all, will be available shortly on my Y-Gallery account (Takashidaimao, same as on here). Those who do not have a Y-Gallery account or do not have access to the site, feel free to drop me a PM and I'll see what I can do for you. I will fix this up a little better later, so please forgive the sloppy chop job for now. If by some miracle the petitions change the site owner's mind, I will put all the good bits back in. But, until then, this is what you get for now so I don't get banned.**

**Also, those who have read/favorited/reviewed my oneshot "I Wanna Hear You Scream" I greatly appreciate your support, but I will be taking the story down shortly as there is no way to edit it to conform to the ToS and still have a viable story. A copy has already been posted to my Y-Gallery.**

* * *

Knock Out cringed at the sound of someone purging their tanks in the next room. Great. He'd barely been out of recharge for an hour and already he had a patient making a mess of his floor. Primus, he was _so _glad he became a doctor… Venting in a deep intake of air he made his way through the door to the main examination room, making sure to keep his usual cool composure even as the stink of hot, regurgitated energon hit his olfactory sensors. He raised a brow plate as the door slid shut behind him, studying the scene before him. Starscream knelt hunched over on the ground, lurching forward as more glowing blue liquid spilled from his mouth onto the floor. Breakdown was crouched next to him, rubbing the Seeker's back and trying his best to hide the disgusted look on his face. He glanced up briefly, his single yellow optic catching sight of the medic.

"Oh, Knock Out!" he called out, using his partner as an excuse to interrupt the awkwardness that had descended upon him about the same time Starscream started puking his tanks dry. "He came in a couple minutes ago and, well…" he explained, gesturing to the sizable puddle on the ground as he stood up. Knock Out vented a sigh, pinching his thumb and forefinger between his optics as he shook his head. Honestly, what was the point of having an assistant if he couldn't even get a nauseous patient a bucket to puke in? Luckily, the Seeker seemed to be done and was now trying to pull himself up to his pedes, intake cycling heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

"So, I'm guessing it's safe for me to put 'nausea' on the symptom list?" Knock Out teased lightly as he and Breakdown helped their Second in Command up to the medberth. Starscream growled in response to the medic's sarcasm. He didn't respond verbally, clenching his jaw tightly as if afraid he'd start puking again. The doctor didn't seem to have much sympathy, as he immediately began firing off questions. "How long have you been purging like this? And are there any other symptoms I should know about?" he asked half-caringly as he picked up the nearest datapad and began recording his data. Starscream vented a frustrated sigh, throwing his arms across his chestplate in a huff as he laid back on the berth. "I don't know! A week, maybe? Other than that, I've just been a little tired. Not surprising, seeing as how I've been purging my morning rations on a daily basis… Honestly, this isn't anything to get worked up over! I wouldn't have even come here if it wasn't for Lord Megatron's _insistence!"_

Knock Out raised his brow plates at that last part. The Seeker would be right about it not being anything he'd be too concerned with. Normally he'd just tell a patient with those symptoms to suck it up and try not to lose his lunch all over a superior officer. This, however, was an entirely different matter. Megatron wouldn't have sent someone to medbay if he wasn't sure something was wrong, least of all Starscream. The doctor was well aware of the rather intimate relationship that had developed between the Decepticon Warlord and his Second in Command recently. Of course, the two of them still tried their best to hide it from the rest of the crew, but… Well, there was a reason they called him 'Screamer'…

Now then… All he had to do was figure out what Megatron could _possibly_ be so worried about that he'd send Starscream to him just for feeling a little… Knock Out's optics widened suddenly. No… Anything but that… Please, for the love of Primus, _anything but that! _The doctor tossed the datapad to the side, scrambling back to the medberth and causing his patient to jump in surprise. "Open your chestplates." he ordered hastily, which only served to deepen the confusion on Starscream's face. "I beg your pardon?" he replied slowly, cocking a single brow ridge. "You heard me! I need to see your spark!" Knock Out demanded a little firmer this time. The Seeker hesitated, but eventually allowed his chestplates to split open, exposing his spark. He watched as Knock Out covered his mouth with his servo, cursing under his breath. Breakdown's optic widened as he stared down into the slender mech's chest, muttering a soft "Whoah…" to himself.

Starscream then looked down, tired of being out of the loop. His breath caught in his intake, optics widening. Hidden away just below his spark was a pale blue orb of light barely larger than a marble. He was carrying a sparkling. "Gyaah! N-no no no no… Th-this can't happen! I-I didn't… We haven't…" the Seeker stammered out shrilly, clamping a shaking servo against his helm, his optics darting about the room as if searching for a way out of his situation. Knock Out couldn't help but scoff. "Starscream, my quarters are right next to yours. I have to listen to your shrieking every night while Lord Megatron grinds you into the berth. Trust me; you _have._"

"No, that's not what I meant, you idiot!" Starscream screeched, his face flushing in embarrassment. "We've interfaced plenty of times, but… But we've never spark merged and _this_ is precisely _why!"_ he added, gesturing towards his still open spark chamber. Knock Out leaned over him further, examining the tiny spark a little closer. "Well, according to this little guy, you spark merged with _someone_ about two weeks ago." He commented with a slight smirk, watching as Starscream immediately wracked his processor trying to remember what he'd done two weeks ago. Unfortunately, that point in time was hazy at best. He could vaguely recall Megatron inviting him to his quarters, there was definitely a good amount of vintage high grade involved, then… The Seeker slapped a servo over his optics, shaking his helm in disbelief. The rest of the night consisted of nothing but sloppy drunk interfacing… Primus knows what they were thinking in that state! For all he knew they could have done this on _purpose _in their drunken stupor!

"Okay! _Okay!_ So we might have gotten a little… _inebriated_… And done things we normally _wouldn't_…" Starscream admitted, trying his best to avoid optic-contact with the other two. Breakdown and Knock Out glanced up at each other, a nervous look on their faces. They couldn't remember how many times they'd been in that same situation. In fact, they were lucky it wasn't one of _them_ stuck with a sparkling on the way. Knock Out made a mental note to take certain precautions to ensure it _stayed _that way just as soon as Starscream was gone…

"Yes, well… That _happens_, I suppose…" the doctor commented in little more than a mumble, tapping a digit against his patient's chestplate to let him know he could close it. As the thin gray plates snapped shut, Starscream unconsciously placed a servo over the spot where the young spark resided below his own. How in the Pit was he supposed to tell Megatron about _this?_ Would he even want a sparkling? Oh, who was he kidding, of _course_ he wouldn't want it! They'd already agreed having a child around would be nothing more than an unnecessary distraction. Not that _he_ wouldn't have liked one… _Eventually_…

Starscream was pulled from his thoughts when an energon cube was shoved into his servo. He raised a brow plate, noting the odd magenta hue of the liquid. "Hurry up and drink it. It'll help with the sparkling. I'll have one sent to your quarters every morning to be taken with your regular rations, which should be double your current amount, in case you weren't already aware. I'd also advise you stay close to Megatron throughout your entire term. Trust me, you'll only be making it harder on yourself if you don't. Not that I expect that to be a _problem_, judging from how often you two keep me up at night…"

Starscream was only half paying attention as Knock Out lectured him, as he was too busy trying to choke down the energon he'd been given. The first sip was enough to make him want to purge again. It tasted absolutely _rancid! _How did that quack of a doctor expect him to drink this scrap every morning? A single stern look from the cherry red Aston Martin was all it took to make the Seeker suck it up and chug the rest of the cube as fast as he could. He shuddered at the taste, glaring at the back of the sports car's helm as he continued to ramble on about what he could and couldn't do. Breakdown had to snatch the empty cube away from him when he heard the part about no flying after a certain amount of time, afraid he'd chuck the thing at his partner.

"Well, that's about it. Unless something happens between now and then, I'll see you back in here in a month. By then we should be able to get a good idea how many you'll be having." Knock Out couldn't hide the smirk on his face as he looked back at his patient. Starscream's eyes widened instantly, his mouth hanging open slightly. "'H-how many'? What do you mean _how many?"_ he shrieked out frantically, earning an amused chuckle from the doctor. "Oh? Didn't you know? Seekerlings are typically born in _groups._"

Starscream could only stare in stunned silence for a long moment. Now on top of all this, he wasn't having just _one_ sparkling? Suddenly, the Seeker jumped off the medberth. "Alright, that's it! _That's it!_ I'm done! I don't want to hear any more of this!" he growled, clamping his servos firmly over his audio sensors as he made his way towards the door. He already had more than enough to tell Megatron. Or _try _to, at least…

Starscream stood frozen in front of the door leading to the command deck of the Nemesis. How in the Pit was he going to do this? He already knew what would happen. Megatron would immediately blame him for being careless, despite the fact that _neither _of them were sober enough to form a coherent sentence until the morning after it happened. He would probably have him march right back to Knock Out and have the sparkling(s) terminated. He immediately wrapped his arms over his midsection protectively. No, he wouldn't… Would he?

_"STARSCREAM!"_

The Seeker let out shriek as his name was roared over the com. He immediately rushed onto the bridge in a panic, fearing what his master would do if he delayed. Airachnid and Dreadwing were already there, staring back at him as he entered. Megatron glared past the two, and Starscream felt like he was staring right through him. "What took you so long? Knock Out reported you left medbay almost an hour ago!" the warlord growled, folding his arms over his massive chest. The Seeker flinched at his master's tone. He was furious already. "Err... Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that..." he replied weakly, lowering his head as he shuffled forward.

"Later. I have something I need the three of you to retrieve for me." Megatron replied, satisfied that his Second in Command was well enough for the mission he had planned for him. As Soundwave pulled up a map of the area they'd be sent to Starscream crept up to his master's side, trying to be as discrete as possible. "Lord Megatron, I really think we should talk _before _I go out on any missions..." he whispered, peeking back over his shoulder to make sure the other two weren't listening in. Megatron merely shrugged him off. "It can wait, Starscream." he hissed, quickly growing annoyed.

"No, it _can't!"_ Starscream shouted, grabbing the attention of everyone on the bridge. Megatron glared down at his Second, baring jagged denta in warning. The Seeker held his ground firmly, though he was terrified on the inside. "Please... It's _important_..." he pleaded as softly as he could. Megatron narrowed his optics, looking the slender mech over. After a moment, he vented a sigh of defeat. "_Fine! _If it'll get you to shut up..." he replied, grabbing the Seeker by the arm and dragging him out to the hall.

"Alright, what's so fragging important that you feel the need to delay my plans?" Megatron roared the second they were through the door. Starscream seemed to have gone back to his previous meek demeanor, glancing around to make sure no one was listening. Actually, he was really looking for an escape route. He was still terrified of how the Decepticon warlord would react. Apparently he was taking too long to decide what to do for said warlord's liking. "Well? Hurry it up! The longer you waste my time with this _nonsense_, the better chance the Autobots have of getting to the artifact before us!" Megatron growled, growing impatient. Starscream vented in a deep intake of air, steeling himself.

"I'm... I'm with spark, master..." he admitted sheepishly, resting a servo over his spark chamber. He could already feel the coolant welling up in the corners of his optics. He averted his gaze downward, trying to fight back his tears. The last thing he needed was to be seen crying on top of everything else. And he didn't even know why! Was he really _that_ scared? Suddenly, he felt a strong servo press against his cheek, tilting his helm to look back up into Megatron's optics. Starscream was amazed. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his master look so… _Calm_.

"Knock Out confirmed this?" he asked softly, gently swiping a digit across the Seeker's cheek to wipe away the stream of coolant that had run down the side of his face. Starscream didn't answer right away, he merely stared up at Megatron in stunned silence. He wasn't angry. In fact, this was the first time he'd ever shown him what could pass for true tenderness. He placed a slender servo over the one still holding his cheek, nodding slowly. In an instant, Megatron wrapped his free arm around his Second's waist and pulled him close, taking his lips up into a deep kiss.

It was nearly a full minute before either of them were willing to break away from each other, and only then because Starscream needed to cycle his intake to keep his internal systems from overheating. He looked up at Megatron, who gave him the first genuine smile he'd seen in centuries. "Y-you're not mad?" he asked hesitantly, to which the Decepticon Lord could only laugh. "_Mad?_ How could I be mad? I've always wanted to sire a sparkling. I just didn't think _you_ wanted one…" he replied, unable to hide his joy even under the deep rumble of his vocalizer. "You thought_ I_ wouldn't? B-but… I thought _you_…!" Starscream began, a dumbfounded look on his face. Well, it seemed they'd both agreed they didn't want a sparkling because they'd each assumed the _other_ didn't want one. Primus forbid they ever actually sit down and _talk _about something…

Megatron loosened his grip around the Seeker's waist, wiping away the remainder of his tears. "Go back to your quarters. I'll join you just as soon as I'm done here." he ordered, placing another soft kiss on the slender mech's lips before turning back towards the bridge. Starscream could still feel the relief washing over him even as his master disappeared from view. He then immediately turned on his heel, making his way back to his living quarters with what had to be the biggest grin he'd ever had plastered across his face.

Starscream was already curled up on his berth deep in recharge by the time Megatron made his way back to his quarters. He'd had to get Breakdown to cover for the Air Commander, which didn't exactly bode well for the mission. He'd have much preferred to send a squad of all fliers, but under the circumstances that wasn't possible. At this point, all he could do was hope those three could bring him back his artifact without first killing each other. For now, there were other things that demanded his immediate attention.

Megatron stepped as lightly as he could as he made his way over to the berth, trying not to wake the recharging Seeker. He sat carefully on the edge, causing Starscream to shift around slightly. He reached out a servo intending to try to wake him, but hesitated, unsure if he should. He was never good at showing any kind of real affection. He'd half hoped it would all just come as naturally as it had earlier when he was first told his Second in Command was to have a sparkling. Now he was at a complete loss for words. The warlord vented a sigh. His speeches had motivated millions to fight for him, he could bring entire nations to their knees with a single word, yet he couldn't think of a single thing to say to the mech carrying his heir?

"Lord Megatron…?" Starscream whispered out groggily, placing a servo against his master's arm. Megatron glanced down, forcing a small smile. The Seeker slowly sat up next to him, pulling his knees up to his chestplate and folding his arms over them. He vented out a heavy sigh, burying his face in his arms. At first Megatron was afraid he was about to start crying again, something he knew he was going to have to get used to, but no. He managed to keep it together this time. "Are you alright?" Megatron asked after a long moment of silence, placing a servo on the slender mech's pauldron. Starscream's optics peeked over his arm up at him. No tears yet. So far, so good. He vented another sigh. "By all rights, I should be _furious_ right now… This was an accident. A _mistake_. It's an unnecessary waste of our resources to have me lying around doing nothing, taking more energon than everyone else… I shouldn't be _happy _about this."

Megatron let out a small chuckle, shaking his helm. Honestly, Starscream could complain about _anything_, couldn't he? He could even whine about being _happy _about something. The Seeker glared up at his master, letting out a huff. "Don't you laugh at me! I'm serious!" he whined, jabbing the larger mech in the side with his elbow. He then let out a shriek, suddenly being thrown back on the berth. He immediately tried to sit back up, only to slam his helm against Megatron's broad chest. "Wh-what are you doing?" Starscream screeched, trying in vain to push the warlord from on top of him. Megatron didn't budge.

"I'm going to get you sparked up." He replied rather bluntly before running his glossa up the side of the Seeker's neck. Starscream scoffed, rolling his optics at the statement. "Don't you ever listen to me? I'm _already_ carrying, you idiot!" he growled, though that didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around his master's neck. "I heard you. I just chose not to acknowledge the statement."

-Steamy bits used to go here *sadpanda* Big black censor bar o' doom...-

Starscream took a moment to cool down before he turned over on his side, curling up close against his master's chest. Megatron smirked, hooking a massive arm around the Seeker's waist. "Now I expect you to be carrying my heir by tomorrow morning. That's an _order._" he rumbled out teasingly. Starscream let out a scoff, shaking his helm. "You're impossible..." he retorted, though he couldn't hide the smile on his face. He closed his optics, nuzzling against the warlord's chestplates. He could get used to Megatron treating him like this.


	2. The Proposal

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

**Due to the recent uproar concerning sexually explicit material on the site, this story has been edited from it's original state to conform to FFnet's ToS. I hate doing this, but I_ like _keeping my stories here. The full, unedited version of this story, as well as those I cannot post here at all, will be available shortly on my Y-Gallery account (Takashidaimao, same as on here). Those who do not have a Y-Gallery account or do not have access to the site, feel free to drop me a PM and I'll see what I can do for you. I will fix this up a little better later, so please forgive the sloppy chop job for now. If by some miracle the petitions change the site owner's mind, I will put all the good bits back in. But, until then, this is what you get for now so I don't get banned.**

**Also, those who have read/favorited/reviewed my oneshot "I Wanna Hear You Scream" I greatly appreciate your support, but I will be taking the story down shortly as there is no way to edit it to conform to the ToS and still have a viable story. A copy has already been posted to my Y-Gallery.**

* * *

"You don't _have _to come with me, you know..." Starscream grumbled out as he made his way down the hall, Megatron following closely at his heels. He kept his helm low, trying to avoid optic-contact with the Eradicons they passed. They still hadn't told the crew about recent developments. Starscream knew he couldn't hide it for very much longer, but couldn't bring himself to tell anyone, afraid of what they'd think of him. Once they rounded the corner on a nicely deserted hallway, the Seeker stopped and turned to face his master, folding his arms across his chestplates. "It's just a simple examination. It's not necessary for you to be there."

Megatron let out a chuckle, grabbing Starscream by the hip and pulling him close against his body. The Seeker let out a small yelp, looking over his shoulders frantically as he tried to pry his master's arms from around his waist. "What's wrong? You're not _embarrassed_, are you?" the warlord rumbled out, keeping a firm grip on his Second in Command. He made sure not to squeeze him too hard, though. "Like you said, It's just an exam. Knock Out and Breakdown already know I'm the sire, so what's the harm if I tag along? Besides, I'm not going to let you see my child before _I _do."

Starscream rolled his optics, but gave up trying to escape. "It's not _that_ kind of exam. And even if it _was_, the sparklings barely moved out of my spark chamber two weeks ago. Their bodies aren't big enough to be seen on a scan yet." he explained without thinking. It wasn't until he looked up, catching the wide-optic stare of the Decepticon Lord that he realized what he'd just let slip. The jet instantly covered his mouth with a servo, but it was far too late. "'_Th-they?_'" Megatron repeated. Starscream gave him a nervous laugh. Well, the secret was out now. "Umm... Maybe?"

* * *

Knock Out glanced up as the medbay door opened. He cocked a single brow plate, watching as Starscream made his way towards him, all the while batting at Megatron like he was a swarm of annoying flies. The doctor had to admit, the Decepticon Lord _was_hovering a little closer than usual to his Second. He couldn't help but chuckle. "Ah, there you are. I'm impressed you remembered to come down here. I thought for sure I'd have to send Breakdown to drag your aft in for your check-up."

"That will _not_ be necessary." Megatron snapped back instantly, causing the sports car to jump slightly. Well, _someone _was on edge today. He glanced over to Starscream, who gave him a dismissive wave of his servo, essentially telling him not to worry about it. Knock Out merely shrugged it off before leading the Seeker to the medberth.

"Alright, open up." the doctor said after Megatron helped the jet up onto the berth. He hesitated for a moment, giving his master an uncomfortable glance before allowing the plating over his midsection split open at the cockpit. Knock Out immediately slid a servo over the dull gray surface of Starscream's gestation chamber, causing him to flinch slightly at his cold touch. Once he was satisfied, the doctor motioned to his assistant. Breakdown handed him a small scanning device, which was immediately placed against the Seeker's abdomen.

"_Ngh!_ Must _everything _you use be freezing cold?" Starscream growled, though his complaints went unnoticed for the most part. Knock Out's optics were glued to the small display held in his hand. "Well, it looks like the spark's split already..." he began, talking mostly to himself. The Seeker craned his neck, trying to see what the doctor was looking at. The sports car smirked, but turned the monitor device so his patient could see. Megatron leaned down next to his Second, trying to steal a peek himself. He was somewhat confused, as the monitor displayed what looked like energy or sound frequencies, like on Soundwave's face/screen. Knock Out could tell that neither of them could make sense of the readings and proceeded to explain. "These are all the separate electromagnetic fields that are inside Starscream's body right now. Normally, there's only one, as it can only be produced by a spark. My scans have picked up three; the one from his own spark, and two weaker ones."

Starscream let out a groan, laying his helm back on the berth with a dull thud. He could figure the rest out on his own. "So it's _twins?_" he whined, earning another amused chuckle from the doctor. "Hey, it could be worse. Nine times out of ten, Seekers have _triplets_. In fact, weren't _you_ born in a set of three?" Knock Out teased, having thoroughly read through the Commander's medical file over the past month. Starscream folded his arms across his chestplates, looking away with a small huff. He would decide weather or not he was lucky, and he most _certainly_ did not feel lucky right now! Though that _did _remind him to check up on his brothers. He hadn't heard from either Skywarp or Thundercracker in some time...

* * *

The examination didn't last much longer than that, but it wasn't exactly without further incident. Knock Out made sure to wait until he'd finished all his other tests to inform the Seeker that he had little more than a week to get flying out of his system before he'd be grounded for the remainder of his term. Megatron had to drag him out of the medbay by his wings to keep him from clawing the Aston Martin's optics out.

Starscream plopped down on his berth the second the two of them got back to his quarters, curling up into a ball on his side. Here we go _again_... Megatron approached the Seeker, reaching out a servo to rest against his arm. Before he could even touch him, his Second jumped back up to his pedes, collapsing against the larger mech's chestplates. "This is all your fault! I wanna fly! _I wanna fly!_" he sobbed out, pounding against his master's chest with his servos. The warlord seemed unfazed by the sad excuse for a beating, but grabbed a hold of his arms to cease their flailing. "You can go out and fly whenever you want." he reminded, to which he received a fiery glare.

"Flying around the ship a few times isn't what I mean!" Starscream screeched out, giving him one more weak punch to the chestplates. Ever since the two of them learned he was with spark, Megatron had restricted his travel to within the Nemesis' scanner range. The warlord wasn't comfortable letting him go out any farther, should the Autobots attack him. He vented a sigh. "Why don't you come flying with me tonight? We can go anywhere on the planet you want." he offered, giving his Second a small smile. Starscream looked up to his master with huge optics. "R-really?"

* * *

The two of them took off later in the afternoon, leaving Soundwave at the helm. Starscream couldn't resist the temptation to rocket out of the Nemesis' main hangar, banking sharply to the East. He let out a loud laugh, enjoying the rush of wind he felt hammering against his hull. Of course, he knew it wouldn't last. Almost immediately, a Cybertronian warbird cut him off, forcing him to drastically reduce speed. "Be careful!" Megatron barked out as he came up to fly at the jet's side. Starscream gave him an aggravated growl, but kept his speed down. "I _know _how to fly!" he snapped back.

Neither of them spoke much for the rest of the flight, which wasn't exactly a bad thing. Starscream let himself space out, watching lazily as the tip of his wing cut through the clouds. It was almost sundown by the time Megatron pulled him away from his thoughts. "Down there. Land on that next plateau." he ordered before speeding ahead. Starscream was confused, but followed after his master.

"What's wrong _now?_" he grumbled out impatiently as he landed, transforming into his robot mode just before touching down. Megatron did the same, landing right next to the Seeker. Starscream let out a small shout as he was pulled into his master's arms for the second time today. Honestly, you'd think he'd be used to that by now. The warlord gave him a smirk, pulling him close against his body. "Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to talk. Preferably somewhere where no one could listen in on us." Starscream let out a small chuckle, draping his arms over Megatron's shoulders. "Oh? And what did you want to talk about that we needed to be halfway around the world from the Nemesis to discuss?" he purred out, running a servo down his master's chestplates.

"Well... Soundwave informed me of a certain _holiday_ the humans are celebrating today." Megatron began, grinning at the look of confusion Starscream gave him. "Since when do you even _acknowledge_ those fleshlings, let alone their _holidays?_" he questioned, arching a single brow. The warlord couldn't help but chuckle. "When their holidays are... _Apt_..." he replied shortly. The Seeker rolled his optics. "Alright, what is it?"

"Mother's Day." Starscream's faceplates flushed. He wasn't familiar with the day, but he could gather enough from context. He gave a nervous laugh, optics darting downward. "O-oh. Umm... So, what do humans typically do to celebrate?" he asked hesitantly. "As I understand it, the humans present their creators, as well as the carriers of their children, with gifts like jewelry and flowers." Megatron explained, earning a scoff from the Seeker. "And why would I want any of that?"

"Don't worry, I know none of that would interest you. That's why I thought I'd change it up a little." the warlord replied, taking Starscream's servo in his own. The Seekers brows furrowed in confusion, sensing something amiss. "I thought it would be more appropriate if I asked you to be my bondmate."

Starscream stood there frozen in shock, his optics as wide as they could be as he stared up at his smiling master. He couldn't believe his audio sensors. "Y-you... You want me to...?" the Seeker stuttered out, unsure of how to respond. Suddenly, he was overcome by a rush of panic, pushing himself away from the larger mech, though Megatron still had a hold of his servo. Starscream tried in vain to pull away from his master. "What's wrong?" he asked as coolant started to well up in the corners of his Second's optics.

"Y-you only want to bond with me because I'm carrying your heirs! You wouldn't have given me the time of day two months ago, let alone asked me to be your mate!" Starscream shrieked, trying one more time to yank his servo free of the warlord's grip. Megatron pulled him back, grabbing a hold of the Seeker's other wrist as he did. "That's absurd!" he growled out, losing control of his temper slightly as he bared his jagged denta threateningly. He hadn't expected Starscream to say no. Of course, the warlord had to remind himself to keep his cool as soon as the jet turned on the water works. He'd been warned that Starscream would be overly emotional while he was carrying. He vented a sigh, loosening his grip on his Second's wrists as he forced himself to remain calm.

"Look... The twins may have helped me to finally make my decision, but you've got to believe me that I've felt this way about you for a long time. I _love _you, Starscream. I can't imagine being with anyone else." Megatron spoke as softly as he could, wiping away the coolant streams running down the Seeker's cheeks with the back of his servo. Starscream let out a small sob. "H-how can I be sure you're not trying to trick me? You've done it before..." he retorted weakly. He really did want to believe his master, but he'd been burned far too many times to take him on his word. Megatron could understand the Seeker's hesitation. He hadn't treated him very well in the past, though he hoped to correct that by the time their children were born.

"If you want proof my intentions are pure then just spark merge with me. You know I can't hide anything through a direct link. If you still think it's a trick, just break the link before the bond is formed. I can't make you bond with me if you really don't want to." Megatron offered, trying his best to reassure his Second. Starscream seemed to calm down a bit, mulling the idea over for a moment. He vented a small sigh, giving in. "Oh alright... But I'm only giving you _one_ chance at this! Screw it up and you can _forget _about it!" he barked in warning. A grin instantly spread across the warlord's lips.

"That's all I need." Megatron rumbled out before practically tackling the Seeker to the ground. Starscream let out a surprised yelp as his back hit the dirt. Before he could argue, the Decepticon Lord's chestplates split open, exposing his spark. It was dusk, so the pale purple light illuminated the area around them. The jet looked back up to Megatron's face. "Y-you want to do it out here? R-right _now?_" he stuttered out, his faceplates flushing. "Yeah. Why not? May as well do it while we're all alone." the warlord replied with a smirk. Starscream was hesitant, but eventually let his chestplates split open.

Megatron stifled a small gasp as their sparks touched, a charge coursing through his body on contact. He kept the merge shallow at first, making sure their sparks couldn't synch up before his partner was ready. Even so, the sudden surge of Starscream's wildly swirling emotions threw him for a loop. He was starting to understand how the jet could become so upset so quickly. He couldn't see how he could _think _through all that, though...

"Oh, shut up! I can think just fine!" Starscream growled suddenly, causing Megatron to jump slightly. Well, at least he knew the Seeker could sense his thoughts just like he could. He let out a small chuckle. "Yes, I can see that."

Starscream laid back on the ground, trying his best to keep his mind focused. He hated to admit it, but Megatron was right. He'd had a hard time keeping his thoughts together. His master, on the other hand, didn't have that problem in the slightest. His thoughts were clear, as were his intentions. He vented a sigh about the same time Megatron's grin widened. "Alright... I'll do it." The Seeker gave in again, a small smile spreading across his lips.

-Steamy bits used to go here *sadpanda* And no, I _don't_ consider a spark merge to be explicit. Primus, they're freakin' robots, people...-

Starscream collapsed back against the ground, gasping for breath as his chestplates snapped closed. Megatron did the same, taking care as he lifted himself from on top of the Seeker. The warlord's brow plates furrowed, placing a servo against his spark chamber. He could still feel Starscream's electromagnetic field as if it was still wrapped around his spark, even though their direct link had been broken. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before, but strange as it was... he _liked _it. It was almost comforting, as if he would never be alone again. He glanced down at the exhausted Seeker, who stared back up at him with dim optics. Megatron couldn't help but smile down at him.

He offered a servo to help the jet up, an offer that was gladly accepted. As soon as Starscream got up to his pedes he stumbled, crashing against his master's chest. Megatron caught him in his arms before he could fall much farther. "I'm guessing that means flying back home is out of the question?" he teased with a small smirk. Starscream smiled back at him weakly before pulling the larger mech's helm down, placing a soft kiss against his lips. That was all the answer Megatron got, as the Seeker then snuggled up against him, his optics going offline.

Megatron let out a chuckle, shaking his helm. "Soundwave, I need a ground bridge." he ordered over his com link. Moments later, the swirling green vortex opened up in front of him. The warlord bent down to hook his free arm under Starscream's knees, picking his mate up and carrying him through the portal.


	3. Dark Designs

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

**Due to the recent uproar concerning sexually explicit material on the site, this story has been edited from it's original state to conform to FFnet's ToS. I hate doing this, but I_ like _keeping my stories here. The full, unedited version of this story, as well as those I cannot post here at all, will be available shortly on my Y-Gallery account (Takashidaimao, same as on here). Those who do not have a Y-Gallery account or do not have access to the site, feel free to drop me a PM and I'll see what I can do for you. I will fix this up a little better later, so please forgive the sloppy chop job for now. If by some miracle the petitions change the site owner's mind, I will put all the good bits back in. But, until then, this is what you get for now so I don't get banned.**

**Also, those who have read/favorited/reviewed my oneshot "I Wanna Hear You Scream" I greatly appreciate your support, but I will be taking the story down shortly as there is no way to edit it to conform to the ToS and still have a viable story. A copy has already been posted to my Y-Gallery.**

* * *

The glow from Airachnid's optics cut through the darkness of the Nemesis' halls, her vision fixed on the next corner, lying in wait for her prey to approach. It wasn't often she hunted within her own faction. It stirred up too much bad blood between allies, which caused unnecessary distractions. This time, however, that's exactly what she wanted.

The last several months had been, well... _Different_, to say the least. Airachnid had become increasingly suspicious of Starscream, especially since the incident on the bridge where he refused to go on the mission to retrieve an Iacon relic with her and Dreadwing. When Megatron dragged him out to the hall she'd been mildly amused, assuming the incompetent commander was going to get the ever-living scrap beaten out of him. But no. The Seeker had come out of it without a scratch. In fact, Megatron had actually excused him of all labor intensive duties after that. Needless to say, the spider was quite disappointed. Not to mention confused. Wasn't Megatron supposed to be some ruthless warlord? Why was he suddenly doting over his Second in Command like a mother hen?

Of course, the reason had recently become obvious to the entire crew, much to the embarrassment of the commander. The expectant Seeker had apparently reached the point where he couldn't close his abdominal plates over his swollen gestation chamber anymore. Knock Out had made an extra panel for him to snap on in between his normal plating, keeping his protoform covered. Of course, that's when everyone started to stare at him. Airachnid was just as shocked as everyone else to find the Second in Command carrying a sparkling, but couldn't help but find the Seeker's misfortune hilarious. Surely this was something he'd never be able to live down.

Unfortunately, it wasn't quite as entertaining as the spider had hoped. Aside from the initial surprise, there was a severe lack of heckling going on among the Vehicons. Those who normally would have poked fun at Starscream's predicament dared not say a negative word about him, fearing what Megatron would do to them should he find out what was said about his bondmate. There were even those who seemed to sympathize with the Seeker, many of which had children of their own at one point or another. But most disappointing to her by far was Dreadwing's reaction. After what happened to Skyquake, Dreadwing wasn't exactly the biggest Starscream fan in the galaxy, but one of that seemed to matter after the large Seeker found out the Second in Command was having _twin _seekerlings, just like himself and his deceased brother.

The absence of the typical Decepticon drama was really starting to bug Airachnid, no pun intended. She could remember when all it took was a handful of old files to set off an argument between Megatron and his Second. Now, the two of them were practically welded together at the hip. All this 'loving family' crap had to end. _Now_.

Right on schedule, her target approached from down the hall. It was Breakdown making his way towards the Captain's cabin as he did every morning, carrying a cube of oddly colored energon. A smirk spread across the spider's lips before she crawled along the wall towards the one-eyed mech. "Going to see Starscream?" she asked as she approached silently on his blind side, causing him to jump. "Gaah! Wh-where did you come from?" he shouted, almost dropping the cube of energon. Primus, why did she always have to be so creepy? Airachnid let out an amused chuckle.

"I've always admired how hard working you are, Breakdown... But surely even an upstanding _nurse_ like yourself gets tired of waiting on a spoiled brat like that." she added, gliding down to the floor on those long spider legs of hers. Breakdown's faceplates instantly flushed. "_Nurse?_ I'm not a nurse! I'm Knock Out's _assistant!_" he retorted, earning a small smirk from Airachnid. "Oh? That's not the way _Starscream_ put it. Of course, I'm sure he was just being _moody_ when he said all that..." she replied with a dismissive wave of her servo. The irate look that spread across Breakdown's face was absolutely priceless. "Said all _what? _What did he say about me?" he growled out through gritted denta. Airachnid feigned a sigh, stepping forward and gently taking the energon cube from the fuming mech. "I think I'd better take this to him..."

* * *

Starscream sat at a small table in the Captain's cabin, his chin resting on the surface with his arms folded in front of his face. He glared over his arms at two glowing cubes of energon that had been left for him on the table, letting out an impatient growl. He was starving, but knew too well what would happen if he drank normal energon before he had the treated cube Breakdown usually brought him. He really didn't feel like puking it all up... Blast it, where _was _he with that cube?

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Finally! "It's about slagging time! The door's open!" he barked, though he couldn't be motivated to get up from his seat. The door slid open, but it wasn't Breakdown who entered. Airachnid stalked her way in, a small smile on her lips. "Morning." she said, holding out the magenta cube. Starscream was tempted to snatch it away from her, but resisted. He arched a brow plate. "Why are _you _bringing me this?" he asked, his optics narrowing in suspicion. "Knock Out needed Breakdown's help with something, so they had me bring it to you."

Starscream stared at her for a moment more, but eventually decided to accept her story. He took the treated energon cube from her, downing half of it in one gulp. He cringed at the taste, which seemed even worse than usual today. Airachnid couldn't help but smirk at the disgusted look on the Seeker's face. "You know, I'm surprised you're bothering with all this. Seems like a lot of trouble." she commented, gesturing towards the rather large bulge in his abdomen. Starscream's servo unconsciously moved to rest against the smooth silver plating covering his gestation chamber. It wouldn't be much longer before he'd have to get Knock Out to make it bigger again. He vented a sigh. "It's really not that big a deal..." he mumbled out before finishing off the pink cube.

"Sure it is. Letting them bend your body out of shape like that, going through all that pain, then having to deal with two screaming infants for centuries, letting them leech off your energon... I know _I_ wouldn't have done that for _anyone_." Airachnid replied, creeping around to the Seeker's side. Starscream fidgeted nervously, but didn't reply. The spider let out a small chuckle. "Oh, but I'm sure you'll do just _fine_." she added, giving the jet's abdomen a light pat before heading for the door.

* * *

Megatron stood at the helm of the Nemesis, his servos folded neatly behind his back as he watched the forward view screens. There wasn't really much to watch, just endless desert. There was a scouting party down below searching for energon deposits, but that was it. Now he was just waiting for a report.

"Lord Megatron...?"

The Decepticon Lord turned to the sound of a femme calling his name, an irritated look on his face already. "What do you want, Airachnid?" he growled out, causing the she-spider to flinch. She made her way towards him, keeping her helm low in a submissive gesture. "I was hoping if I could ask you a somewhat personal question, my Lord." she began as she neared the intimidating figure. "A question about your bondmate..."

Megatron glared down at the spider, bearing jagged denta menacingly. "Then I suggest you choose your words wisely." he warned in a low rumble. Airachnid stared up at the gladiator with wide optics. Perhaps this wasn't such a great idea? "O-of course, Lord Megatron... It's just... I've been hearing some disturbing rumors..." she began meekly, backing up slightly. The large mech's brows furrowed. "What manner of rumors?" he roared, grabbing the spider by the neck and lifting her up to optic level. She gagged, digits desperately trying to pry the strong servo from around her throat. "I-it's Dreadwing, my Lord! I heard he claims that _he's _the sire of Starscream's sparklings!" Airachnid gasped out, absolutely terrified.

Suddenly, she felt herself drop back down to the ground. She coughed violently, massaging her neck with her servo. The spider looked up, catching the single most furious look she'd ever seen on the warlord's face. He opened his mouth as if to bark out another threat, but couldn't find the words. He then stepped over the femme with ease, storming off the bridge without another word to anyone.

* * *

Starscream stumbled forward down the hall, bracing himself against the wall as he swayed dangerously to one side. His optics were dim and hazy, a faraway look on his face. His processor was foggy, he couldn't focus on any one thing for longer than a minute. It was probably for that reason that he wasn't at all concerned with his current state. In fact, he couldn't tell he was impaired at all.

Soon, a large form drifted into the Seeker's view. His optics didn't seem to be functioning properly, so his processor filled in the blanks in his vision. In other words, he was hallucinating. "Hay, Megatron!" he called out, his words slurring slightly as though he were drunk. He knocked into the figure a little sooner than he thought he should, his sensory data lagging horribly. He felt two strong servos grab him by the arms as his legs gave out on him.

"C-commander? Are you alright?" Dreadwing asked as the smaller Seeker grabbed onto his forearm in a delayed reaction attempt to keep himself upright. "What's with all this 'commander' stuff? Since when d'you use my rank? S'not exactly th' pet name I'd want my mate t'use on me..." Starscream grumbled out, somehow managing to stumble over his own pedes even with the larger jet holding him steady. He glanced up lazily at who he thought was Megatron, a small pout on his lips. "What in th' Pit is Soundwave doing? Can't he steer this slaggin' thing properly?"

Dreadwing could only stare down at the babbling Seeker for a long moment, his mouth hanging open slightly. "The ship isn't moving..." he informed as he pulled Starscream back upright for the third time already. The commander gave him a hard look. "Then why is everything _spinning?_" he asked, tracing a circle in the air with a single digit. That alone was enough to make him dizzy, causing him to stumble to the side again. Dreadwing caught him before he could fall, venting a sigh. "Something's wrong. I'm taking you to medbay."

Starscream thought about it for a moment before giving the larger Seeker a small nod. A few shaky steps later, however... "Where are we going?" he asked suddenly in a rather casual tone. Dreadwing shook his head slightly. "I already told you. You're going to the medbay." he reiterated, trying to remain patient. He let out a small yelp as Starscream yanked on him a bit. "I don't wanna go to medbay! I wanna go back to the room..." he whined, hanging lazily off Dreadwing's arm and dragging him down. "C'mon... Don't you wanna go fool around a bit?" he added, nuzzling against the blue jet's arm. Dreadwing's faceplates flushed.

"I... uhh... I think you're a little _confused_..." he replied nervously, trying his best to get Starscream walking again as gently as he could. Unfortunately, the smaller Seeker wasn't budging. "I am _not!_ I'm perfectly..." Starscream tailed off, furrowing his brow plates as he stared forward for a moment. "Why're there _two _of you, love?" he slurred out, stumbling into Dreadwing's side once again. At first he thought the commander was just seeing things again. However, looking forward brought him optic to optic with the Decepticon Lord himself.

Airachnid glided around from behind the warlord, a pleased smirk on her face. This was all too perfect! She couldn't believe Starscream actually mistook Dreadwing for Megatron! He was even _hitting _on him! This was going to be hilarious! She regretted not drugging that annoying Seeker sooner!

Of course, Airachnid was once again bound for disappointment. Dreadwing didn't exactly act like he'd just been caught having an affair with a bloodthirsty gladiator's bondmate. "Thank the Matrix! Lord Megatron, I can't get him to cooperate. Can you help me get him to the med-_ack!_" he began before a thin servo was shoved against his cheek. Starscream pushed his way out of Dreadwing's grip, staggering forward dangerously. This time it was the real Megatron that caught him before he fell. Even so, the silver jet went on talking like nothing happened. "Hey, I already told _that_ Megatron I don't need to go to the medbay... Or... Wait, no... Did I tell _you? _Who was I just talking to?" he mumbled out, somehow becoming more disoriented than he was before.

Megatron could tell right away something was very wrong. Starscream couldn't stand upright on his own, his hull was far hotter than it should have been, and he didn't seem to realize how little sense he was making. Confronting Dreadwing was the last thing on his mind right now. Speaking of which... The warlord glared over his shoulder back at Airachnid, who instantly scrambled backwards away from him, optics wide in fear. Why so jumpy, she-spider? "What did you do to him?" he roared out, causing the spider to bolt down the hall. He turned back to Dreadwing. "After her! _Now!_" he ordered. Dreadwing immediately took off after Airachnid, grabbing his grenade launcher off his back as he dashed past his master.

Megatron would have liked to hunt down that traitorous bitch himself, but there were more pressing matters to attend to right now. He looked back down at Starscream, who'd gone limp in his arms. He was barely conscious, his dim optics staring off into space, intake cycling shallowly. The warlord was starting to miss the nonsensical babble. At least that didn't worry him quite so much...

* * *

"I'm still not sure what she gave him, but he should be fine now. He just needs some rest." Knock Out informed as he hooked up an energon line to Starscream's chestplate. Megatron had stood beside the medberth the entire time since bringing the Seeker in, watching everything the doctor was doing. It made examining his patient somewhat difficult since every move he made was questioned, but he could cope given the circumstances. The warlord was silent now, staring down at his unconscious mate. He held one of his slender servos in his own, refusing to let go for anything. He still couldn't understand how this had happened. He never thought one of his crew would sink so low...

"What about the twins?" Megatron asked after a long while. Knock Out vented a sigh. He knew the question was coming, he just wasn't looking forward to answering it. "The sparklings' electromagnetic fields haven't changed at all from when I scanned them during Starscream's last check-up. Their sparks are still strong, and from what I can tell all their systems that were functional before are still the same. I just can't tell what, if anything, it's done to their systems that aren't fully developed yet. I'll keep monitoring them, but I can't make any promises."

Megatron gave the doctor a small nod, but said nothing more. Honestly, this was the first time Knock Out had trouble giving someone news like this. Usually, he didn't really care, but... Well, he supposed he'd grown somewhat attached to Starscream over the past few months. For once, he genuinely hated to see harm come to one of his patients.

* * *

Starscream's optics flickered online to the sight of the dimly lit ceiling in the medbay. He let out a small groan, pressing a servo against his forehelm. His head was killing him, his processor still very foggy. He couldn't remember how he got there or what he'd done to end up there, but he had the distinct impression he'd made a complete fool of himself in the process. Of course, the second he was able to string two thoughts together was when he realized what had probably happened. "Airachnid..." he grumbled under his breath. He knew he shouldn't have trusted her! She must have slipped something in that energon cube, then...

He gasped, sitting bolt upright on the berth. The sparklings! If whatever she'd put in his morning rations had laid him out like this, what had it done to the twins? He pressed a servo against his abdomen, trying to feel for any movement. _'Please, just one little kick...' _he begged in his head, his spark pounding in his chest. Finally, after a long tense moment, one of them kicked. Starscream vented a sigh of relief, lying back down on the berth. At least they were alive. Right now, that's all he cared about.

"You feeling any better?" a deep groggy voice asked. The Seeker looked to the side, smiling as Megatron lifted his helm up from the edge of the berth, rubbing his optics with the back of his servo. "How long have you been sitting here?" Starscream asked, shaking his helm. The warlord smirked, leaning over and placing a soft kiss on his mate's lips. "I asked you first, love." Starscream vented a sigh, rolling his optics. "I'm fine, I promise..." he replied, nuzzling his helm against Megatron's neck. "Where's Airachnid?"

"She ran. I sent Dreadwing after her, but he's lost her trail." Megatron replied with a small growl of reluctant defeat. He couldn't stand it. That treacherous spider could have _killed_ his bondmate, yet she was still out there somewhere, running free. He should have beheaded her while he still had a servo around her throat. He felt two slender arms drape around his neck, pulling him down close against the Seeker. "You'll find her soon enough..." Starscream assured, running a servo down the warlord's broad back. "And then you can take your time strangling her to death with her own internal wiring. With me watching, of course." Megatron couldn't help but chuckle at that last part, shaking his helm. He gave his mate another kiss. "Is it any wonder why I love you?"


	4. Hostage

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

**Due to the recent uproar concerning sexually explicit material on the site, this story has been edited from it's original state to conform to FFnet's ToS. I hate doing this, but I_ like _keeping my stories here. The full, unedited version of this story, as well as those I cannot post here at all, will be available shortly on my Y-Gallery account (Takashidaimao, same as on here). Those who do not have a Y-Gallery account or do not have access to the site, feel free to drop me a PM and I'll see what I can do for you. I will fix this up a little better later, so please forgive the sloppy chop job for now. If by some miracle the petitions change the site owner's mind, I will put all the good bits back in. But, until then, this is what you get for now so I don't get banned.**

**Also, those who have read/favorited/reviewed my oneshot "I Wanna Hear You Scream" I greatly appreciate your support, but I will be taking the story down shortly as there is no way to edit it to conform to the ToS and still have a viable story. A copy has already been posted to my Y-Gallery.**

* * *

"For the last time, I'll be _fine!_ I can do this in my sleep!" Starscream insisted, swatting at his pestering mate with his servos. Megatron vented a sigh, taking half a step backwards and holding his servos up defensively. "I know, I know... Just... Look, I just want you to be careful. Stay with the Vehicons at all times. If anything happens, _anything _at all, I want you to contact me immediately. I'll have Soundwave send you a ground bridge if you need it." The Seeker rolled his optics as the warlord continued to lecture him. "And you'll be checking on me every hour..." he recited in a very rehearsed tone, giving his mate a small smirk. He could have quoted this entire speech if he wanted to.

This had become a daily routine for the two of them. Starscream had grown tired of sitting around doing nothing, and had started badgering Megatron to give him something to do. The warlord eventually gave in, reluctantly putting the Seeker in charge of the space bridge rebuild, but only after making him promise that he'd just be supervising. Starscream had readily agreed, grateful for anything to keep him busy. Megatron still wasn't very comfortable letting his expectant mate out of his sight for so long, especially after what Airachnid had done not long ago, but couldn't justify keeping him confined to the ship if there were so many Vehicons there to watch over him. Besides, the Seeker was the only one who really knew what he was doing with space bridge technology. Starscream stood up on his toes, placing a kiss on his mate's lips. "I'll see you in a bit, love." he whispered out before turning to leave with the rest of the Vehicons.

* * *

"Umm... Commander Starscream?"

The Seeker let out a frustrated growl as yet another Vehicon approached him, holding up some random mechanical component that he couldn't figure out where to put. He rubbed his temples with the tips of his digits, trying to ease away his quickly growing headache. Honestly, you'd think by the third time around these idiots would have learned how to put this damned machine together! He vented a sigh, pointing ahead towards one of the half-built arches that would make up the gateway of the spaced bridge. "Next to the main fuel line. And don't you _dare_ try to force it if it doesn't go on properly the first time! If you break it, I'll make the replacement out of your _hide!_"

The Vehicon nodded before quickly darting off to place the part where it supposedly went. Starscream rolled his optics, shaking his helm as he turned in his chair back to the control panel he'd been programming. At least he was getting plenty of practice dealing with _children_... They couldn't seem to connect a simple circuit without his help. Meanwhile he had to try to remember where he was in his coding amidst constant interruptions in addition to his already strained attention span... Needless to say, sitting around doing nothing was starting to look pretty good right now.

"Hey, come out here for a second." Starscream ordered, tapping a digit loudly against the surface of the next console over. Another Vehicon crawled out from under the panel, catching on a few hanging wires as he went. Once he was on his pedes the Seeker held out a servo to him, but avoided optic-contact. "Help me up..." he mumbled out, clearly embarrassed to have to ask for help, but he knew better than to try to stand up on his own. The Vehicon bit his lip under his mask, resisting the urge to laugh or make some smart ass comment. He managed to keep his bearing as he helped the unbalanced Seeker up to his pedes. Starscream thanked him under his breath before wandering off. "Wait, where are you going?"

"For a walk." Starscream replied rather plainly, not bothering to stop or look back. The Vehicon followed after him a bit. "But Lord Megatron said he wanted you to stay at the space bridge." he reminded the commander hesitantly. "Well, Lord Megatron isn't _here_, is he?" the Seeker retorted immediately. "Look... I have a headache, my back is killing me, and I'm about two seconds away from ripping someone's vital circuitry out with my _denta!_ If I don't get up and move around, _preferably_ somewhere where I'm not being pestered every ten seconds by incompetent imbeciles, I'm going to go _insane!_ And I don't know if you've noticed, but _you_ happen to be working right within the blast radius of that particular explosion of inevitable rage! So, you can either go back to work and pretend you never saw me wander off, or you can tag along and shut the frag up while I continue to _bitch _at you for the next couple of hours! Now which would you prefer?"

The Vehicon's choice was pretty clear, as he'd practically sprinted back to where he was working. Well, that was easy enough. Now if only he could do that with Megatron... Speaking of which, he had to remember his mate would be back to check on him in about fifteen minutes, which meant he had all of about ten to stretch his legs and get back to his post. He would have liked a longer break than that, but he'd take what he could get right now.

Starscream made his way down towards the energon mine in the next cavern. Most of the miners had been pulled from that location until the space bridge was ready to be tested, so it was fairly deserted at the moment. It made the perfect place to escape for a few minutes. The Seeker leaned back against one of the excavators, optics wandering lazily around the cave over the glowing crystals of energon that had recently been dug up. Suddenly, there was a crash off to the left. Starscream let out a small yelp, darting behind the mining equipment. The last thing he needed right now was for one of the Vehicons to catch him out there on his own. All it would take is one of them to snitch on him and Megatron wouldn't be letting him off the Nemesis until their twins were old enough to drink high grade.

"Watch were you're going, Bulk..." a femme's voice scolded in a low tone. "Sorry..." a much deeper voice replied. A series of quick mechanical whirs and beeps followed, which were immediately shushed by the previous two voices. Starscream's optics widened. Oh no... The Seeker peeked around the edge of the mining equipment, searching frantically for a very familiar group of intruders. After a full minute, however, there was still no sign of them. He furrowed his brows in confusion. Where in the Pit could they have snuck off to?

He quickly decided it didn't really matter. There was no way he could let himself be caught by the Autobots in his condition. He had to get back to the space bridge and contact the Nemesis before... "Gyaah!" Starscream shouted, having turned around to the lovely sight of a rifle barrel being charged and pointed right between his optics. He immediately threw his servos up in surrender, staring past his captor's arm to the steely gaze in Arcee's optics. Well... It _was _steely, anyway. Before she glanced down.

"Oh... Umm... Wow..." the motorcycle commented awkwardly. Bulkhead was staring down at him with much the same expression, though his mouth was hanging open. Bumblebee's optics were about as wide as they could be, his vocalizer emitting a long, low whistle. Starscream's faceplates flushed. "Oh, shut up! _You _carry a sparkling and we'll see if you keep your fancy sports car figure!" he barked back at the young scout. Arcee responded to the Seeker's hostile tone by pressing her arm cannon against his forehelm, earning another terrified whimper from the Decepticon. Before she could give him a threat of her own there was a loud crash that resounded throughout the cavern, shaking the very walls.

"_WHERE IS HE?_"

All three Autobots flinched as the roaring voice of the Decepticon warlord thundered past. Starscream looked as if he were ready to pass out, instinctually fearing for his life upon hearing his master's irate screaming. Seconds later, Vehicons began flooding into the chamber, their leader storming in at the front of the pack. His optics immediately fixed on the three intruders surrounding his mate, the femme's weapon aimed at his head.

"Starscream!" Megatron shouted. The Autobots dove behind the mining equipment, forfeiting their hostage. Once they were safely behind cover Arcee activated her com link. "Ratchet! We've got way more 'Cons down here than we were counting on! We need a bridge out!" Meanwhile, Starscream took that opportunity to run back to his master. Before he could give an excuse for running off the Seeker was pulled forward by his arm, leading him safely behind Megatron's back. Only when his mate was out of the line of fire did the warlord arm his fusion cannon. As he took aim he activated his com link to the Nemesis. "Soundwave! Activate the ground bridge! _Now!_"

Seconds later a swirling green vortex opened in the middle of the cavern. Megatron looked back over his shoulder. "Go!" he ordered the Seeker before charging forward at the Autobots. Starscream nodded and ran for the portal. The instant he was through he slammed into the chestplates of a large mech, tumbling to the ground with a startled shout. "Watch where you're going, you stupi-" Starscream's scolding was abruptly cut short when he looked up to see who he'd run into. He gasped, wide optics fixed on the hulking figure of Optimus Prime.

* * *

"_Prime!_"

Optimus looked to the side as a very familiar human voice bellowed his name. He watched as Agent Fowler marched up to the guardrail of the raised platform next to him, folding his arms across his chest. "What's this I hear about you taking a pregnant woman hostage? Are you out of your _mind?_ I had to jump through hoops to keep this project open after the brass found out about the _kids_ being here! I can't even _begin_ to imagine the shit storm _this _is going to cause!" The Autobot leader calmly turned to face the liaison, unfazed by the tiny man's shouting. "Agent Fowler, I believe you may have misunderstood. Our prisoner is not a human, nor was he purposely captured. Starscream came through our ground bridge by accident. Given his condition, I am prepared to arrange for his return to the Decepticons."

Fowler furrowed his brows in confusion. "You're just going to give him back? Wait... What condition?" he asked, leaning forward against the guardrail. Optimus nodded, replying as calmly as ever. "We haven't the means to secure prisoners effectively. Normally, I would suggest bridging him to a neutral location and leaving him to contact his faction on his own. However, that is not a practical solution under these circumstances. As for his condition... I suggest you discuss that with Ratchet once he is finished examining Starscream."

* * *

"Would you just hold still!" Ratchet growled out for what had to be the twentieth time. Honestly, Starscream had to be the single most difficult patient he'd ever worked on! Even with the stasis cuffs on, the Seeker was batting at him every time he tried to get close enough to examine him. He'd managed to get the plate covering his patient's gestation chamber off, but that was about it. "No! Just get away from me!" Starscream screeched out, slapping the doctor's hand away from his abdomen. Ratchet vented an aggravated sigh. "That's it! Bulkhead, hold his arms down."

The Seeker tried his best to evade the former Wrecker's servos, but soon had his own pinned above his helm against the medberth. Coolant began to well up in his optics as he let out a soft sob, which made Bulkhead feel like a complete ass for holding him down like that. "I want to go home..." he whined out as Ratchet placed a scanning device against his side. "You will be returned to the Decepticons in a few hours, so long as Ratchet declares both you and your sparkling healthy enough to go back." Starscream looked up as Optimus made his way into the med lab, Fowler following closely behind. The Seeker looked away somewhat embarrassed as the human agent let out a startled "Whoah!" no doubt staring straight at his bare protoform. Obviously the Autobots didn't much care to give their prisoners any sort of privacy.

"You got a hold of Megatron, I take it?" Arcee asked, leaning back against the upper platform's guardrail where the three human children were gawking down at the captive Seeker. The Prime gave her a small nod. "Yes. Megatron has even taken it upon himself to offer a sizable supply of energon in exchange for the safe return of his bondmate." That last part caused even Ratchet to look up from his work. He wasn't sure which was more surprising; that Megatron was willing to give up some of his energon to the Autobots, or that he actually bonded with Starscream. Well, at least he knew who the sire was now...

"What do you care about my health? Last time I checked, we were _enemies!_ And _she_ still wants to kill me!" Starscream growled, nodding his helm in Arcee's direction. Optimus vented a sigh. "You may be our enemy, but your _sparkling_ is an innocent life. I will not deny a child the care it needs simply because it's carrier chooses to walk a path of destruction." he stated firmly, folding his arms across his chestplates. Bulkhead let out a chuckle. "Hey, I'm not normally one to correct someone on their math, but wouldn't that be sparkling_s_?" he commented with a smirk. Everyone looked up at the display screen next to Ratchet, which showed a grainy black and white image of two tiny Seekerlings curled up against each other. Starscream couldn't remember a time where he was more embarrassed. He didn't want the Autobots seeing all this! And Arcee's comments weren't making it any better. "Huh. That explains why he looks like he's about to pop..."

"They seem healthy enough. It doesn't look like they were injured at all when he knocked into you." Ratchet announced, turning back to look at Optimus. The Autobot leader responded with a small smile, glad he hadn't hurt the sparklings. He didn't stay much longer, soon heading back to the control room to monitor the scanners in Ratchet's absence. As soon as the imposing mech was gone, the human children began asking all sorts of questions, much to Starscream's dismay. "So... Does this mean Starscream's a girl?" Miko asked as tactfully as usual. The three younger Autobots in the room all stifled laughter. Ratchet vented a sigh, shaking his helm.

"Cybertronian genders aren't the same as humans. While a human's gender dictates how they reproduce, a Cybertronian's gender is almost purely cosmetic in nature. Both mechs and femmes are 'equipped' the same. It's just our body types that differ." Ratchet explained dryly, removing the scanning device from the Seekers abdomen once he was finished examining the sparklings. Jack raised a brow, giving Arcee a sideways glance. "So... Does that mean Arcee has a-" "Don't start with that..." the motorcycle interrupted quickly, a deadpan expression on her face. Of course, Starscream wasn't about to miss an opportunity to deflect some of this unwanted attention to someone else.

"Oh no, by all means... Jack, was it? You're Arcee's partner, aren't you? Don't you think that entitles you to ask her these awkward questio-_Ahh!_ Don't _touch_ that!" The Seeker's teasing was cut short as Ratchet pressed a servo against a small port just above his gestation chamber. The medic pulled away at his own leisure, examining the small amount of energon on his digits. "Feeding protocols are active. That's good." he mumbled mostly to himself. Starscream let out a small groan, knowing exactly what was coming next. "What's _that _mean?" Raf asked curiously, leaning over the guardrail a bit. A smirk spread across Arcee's face, amused at how quickly the tables had turned back on the Seeker again.

"Infant Cybertronians can't handle normal energon. They have to have it filtered through one of their parents' bodies first or it'll make them sick. It's not all that different from the way humans feed their newborn children." Ratchet replied somewhat dismissively, quickly growing tired of answering all these questions. Unfortunately, Starscream didn't feel he was trying hard enough to change the subject. "Enough! I don't need you poking at me any more!" he screeched out, trying to yank his arms free of Bulkhead's strong grip with no success. Ratchet vented a sigh. "Fine. That was all I needed anyway..."

* * *

It wasn't long before it was time for the children to leave for the night. Starscream had agreed to be somewhat cooperative, which meant Bulkhead was free to take Miko home. He still had to wear the stasis cuffs, though. It got very quiet after everyone left, Ratchet being the only one to remain with the Seeker. As the deadline for the prisoner's release approached, Optimus made his way into the labs, taking one last opportunity to talk to him. "Starscream..." the Prime began, standing next to the medberth and leaning his servos against the edge. "I have a proposition to make."

Starscream looked up hesitantly, unsure of what the Autobot leader was planning. He was made all the more uncomfortable when Ratchet came up to stand at his other side, boxing him in a bit. Still, he tried to keep his attention on Prime. "I can tell you care for your sparklings very much, as does your bondmate. Surely neither of you wish to have them grow up in the midst of war."

"What exactly do you want _me_ to do about it? As it stands, I won't be on active combat duty for at _least_ a year. I'm no threat to _anyone_ right now." Starscream growled out. Optimus gave him a small nod. "I am aware of that. However, I believe that _you _are the one most capable of changing the tides of the battles to come. All I ask is for you to talk to Megatron. Convince him to end this war. If you can help us end this conflict peacefully, I can guarantee both you and your children will be granted amnesty, and I will personally ensure they are safe."

Starscream didn't reply right away. He looked away, thinking. He couldn't deny it was a tempting proposal. Except one thing... "What would happen to Megatron? Would he be allowed to stay with me?" he asked finally, his optics staring off into the distance. Ratchet glanced up to his old friend, giving him a stern look. Optimus vented a heavy sigh. "I am afraid I cannot guarantee the same for Megatron. However, if he makes the effort to bring this war to an end with minimal conflict, I will do everything in my power to keep the two of you together. I have no intention of breaking up your family if I can avoid it."

Starscream remained silent once again, and Optimus was fairly sure he wouldn't be getting an answer this time. The Prime rested a servo against the Seeker's shoulder. "All I ask is that you think about it. The offer will remain open so long as I still function."

* * *

Optimus soon found himself walking through the ground bridge back into the Autobot base. Bulkhead followed close behind, pulling a dolly stacked with energon cubes behind him. Ratchet immediately approached the Prime, a mildly concerned look on his face. "How'd it go?" he began in a low tone. Optimus gave him a small smile. "It went well. Megatron was quite relieved to have his mate back." he replied, though he felt it may have been a huge understatement. Megatron hadn't let his enemy's presence stop him from showing his affection for the Seeker. He'd immediately wrapped his arms around Starscream, holding him close and frantically asking if he was okay, not even caring that he'd had to give up a good stash of energon to get him back. Optimus was glad to see the two had grown so close. He wasn't at all worried weather or not their two sparklings would be well taken care of.

"So... What are the chances Starscream will actually talk to Megatron like you wanted?" Ratchet asked, folding his arms across his chestplates. Optimus' smile faded slightly, venting a sigh. "I am not sure, old friend... But I have hope. I know everyone has the potential for change, and those two have already proven they can change for the better. I get the feeling that perhaps there is some room for a little more..."


	5. Day And Night

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

**Due to the recent uproar concerning sexually explicit material on the site, this story has been edited from it's original state to conform to FFnet's ToS. I hate doing this, but I_ like _keeping my stories here. The full, unedited version of this story, as well as those I cannot post here at all, will be available shortly on my Y-Gallery account (Takashidaimao, same as on here). Those who do not have a Y-Gallery account or do not have access to the site, feel free to drop me a PM and I'll see what I can do for you. I will fix this up a little better later, so please forgive the sloppy chop job for now. If by some miracle the petitions change the site owner's mind, I will put all the good bits back in. But, until then, this is what you get for now so I don't get banned.**

**Also, those who have read/favorited/reviewed my oneshot "I Wanna Hear You Scream" I greatly appreciate your support, but I will be taking the story down shortly as there is no way to edit it to conform to the ToS and still have a viable story. A copy has already been posted to my Y-Gallery.**

* * *

Knock Out let out a yawn, stretching across his berth as he came out of recharge. He laid an arm across where his partner usually lay, but hit only the empty spot next to him. He sat up, rubbing his optics with the back of his servo. "Breakdown?" he mumbled out groggily, looking around the room. Breakdown seemed to have left already. That was strange... Usually the doctor had to fight to get his partner out of the berth. Since when did the big mech get up before him?

Knock Out left his quarters, planning to head for the medbay, assuming that's where his partner ran off to. However, he didn't need to go all that far. The door to the room right next to his own was wide open, and the doctor couldn't help but steal a peek inside. What he saw made him smile. Both Breakdown and Megatron were sitting in the middle of the room, trying to figure out how to put together one of the cribs that Knock Out had made for the sparklings, a task they were failing miserably at. Starscream sat off to the side in what resembled a rocking chair, a mildly amused yet exhausted look on his face. Of course, that didn't stop him from teasing the two large mechs.

"Honestly, Breakdown... It's anyone's guess how you managed to become a medical assistant. How can someone trust you to help put them back together when you can't even construct a simple child's berth?" the Seeker heckled with a small smirk. Breakdown let out an aggravated growl. "Hey, I don't see _you_ doing anything!" he grumbled back, still trying to jam two pieces together in a futile attempt to prove the commander wrong. "He doesn't _need _to do anything!" Megatron snapped immediately, though Knock Out couldn't tell which the warlord was more frustrated with; Breakdown's complaining or the fact that he was having just as much trouble putting the thing together himself.

Suddenly, the smile on Knock Out's face disappeared. "Wait a minute! You're not really thinking about putting the twins' room next to _mine_, are you?" the doctor shouted. Megatron let out a small chuckle. "'Thinking about it' implies I haven't already come to a decision. Starscream's old quarters is the closest empty room to ours, so it only made sense to put the sparklings there. It just so happens that it's right next to _yours_." the warlord explained with a smirk. "Besides, should something happen I'd like them in close proximity to my chief medical officer."

Knock Out let out a scoff, rolling his optics. Now he was really wishing Breakdown had taken Starscream's old room when he had the chance. Speaking of Starscream, the Seeker had quite the smug look on his face, no doubt laughing on the inside. The doctor couldn't help but feel this was all _his_ idea. Well, he couldn't exactly get even, but he _could _make himself feel a little better about it. "By the way, Starscream... I seem to remember telling you to stay in bed. The twins are due any day now. You shouldn't be wandering around like that." Knock Out reminded him, making sure Megatron especially heard him.

As expected the warlord stopped what he was doing, looking back at his mate. "And when were you planning to inform me of this?" he growled out, narrowing his optics. He knew he shouldn't have let Starscream go for his last examination alone... The Seeker gave him a nervous laugh. "Well... I didn't think it would be that much of a difference if I just sat in here... I mean, it's not like I'm running around on my own." he retorted weakly, giving his mate a small smile. Megatron vented a sigh, standing up and making his way over to where Starscream sat. "Come on..." he said insistently, holding out a servo. The Seeker let out a small groan of defeat, grabbing onto the larger mech's servo and letting him pull him up to his pedes. The warlord hooked an arm around his mate's back, leading him out into the hall.

"Help Breakdown with the rest of this, since you don't seem to have anything better to do." Megatron ordered as he passed by Knock Out, earning a small grumble of complaint from the doctor. The Captain's cabin was just a short walk down the hall from Starscream's old quarters. Once there, the Seeker was immediately lead into the bedroom and helped onto the berth. "I really don't see what the difference is between me lying here and sitting in there..." the Seeker grumbled out, folding his arms across his chestplates. "Just try to get some rest. Knock Out wouldn't have told you to stay in bed without a good reason." Megatron replied softly, resting a servo on his mate's arm. Starscream vented a sigh, but gave the warlord a smile. "Oh, alright..." he gave in, though he wouldn't admit to being as tired as he was so early in the day. Megatron leaned down and kissed the Seeker. "Thank you. I'll be in to check on you shortly."

"Wait..." Starscream began as his master turned to leave. Megatron stopped immediately, turning back with a concerned look in his optics. "Is something wrong?" he asked, to which the Seeker shook his helm. "No, everything's fine. I... I was just wondering... Could you stay a while? There's something I've wanted to talk to you about..." he replied hesitantly in little more than a mumble. He was still unsure if he should bring this up or not... Megatron raised a brow plate curiously, sitting down on the edge of the berth. Starscream sat up a bit himself, despite his aching body's protests. "Well… Actually, it's about something Optimus said while I was being held at the Autobot base."

"_Prime? _What's he said to you?" Megatron growled out. Optimus had no right to speak to his mate! Starscream rolled his optics. "It's nothing to worry about. He… He just gave me something to think about…" he began slowly. "Do you really think we should be raising children in the middle of a war?" the Seeker asked, resting a servo against his abdomen. Megatron let out a chuckle, shaking his helm a bit. "A little late to start thinking about that, isn't it?"

"Well, no… I know we can't do anything about the twins at this point, not that I'd ever _want _to… But perhaps we can still do something about the war part?" Megatron gave his Second a hard look, furrowing his brow plates. "What do you mean?" he asked, a slight tone of warning in his voice. Starscream hesitated to continue. "Can't you put an end to all this fighting? You and Optimus used to be as close as brothers, didn't you? Surely the two of you can come to some sort of agreement."

Megatron looked his Seeker over for a long moment, thinking. Then, he shook his helm. "I… I can't do that! If I surrender to Optimus, everything I've done will be for nothing! What's to stop the Autobots from going right back to the way things used to be if I just gave up? They'll execute the both of us and tell our children what _monsters _their parents were!" Megatron growled, bearing his shark-like denta. Starscream vented a small sigh, reaching up and cradling his mate's cheek in his palm. "That won't happen, love. Those who upheld the old ways are all long dead. Optimus is the only Autobot with any real authority left, and he's opposed the Senators just as much as you had." The Seeker assured softly, smiling up at the warlord. "Besides… He's already assured me that both myself and the twins would be kept safe. He said so long as you made an effort to end the war peacefully that he'd make sure we all stayed together. I'm not sure why, but… I want to believe him. I think it's worth trying, if only for our sparklings' sakes. Will you at least consider it?"

Megatron let out a heavy sigh, placing a servo over the one on his cheek. "Alright… I'll _think _about it…" the warlord whispered, a small smile spreading across his lips. "But I'm afraid I've got more important things to attend to at the moment." The smile on Starscream's face instantly disappeared, his optics narrowing. "What? What in the Pit do you have to do that you can't be bothered to simply think about something for me?" the Seeker growled out, glaring up at his mate as the warlord stood up from his seat at the edge of the berth. "Your seals just broke."

"_WHAT?_" Starscream shouted, sitting bolt upright. He looked down at the small pool of liquid that had formed between his legs. He let out a shriek, looking back up at his master with a panicked expression. Megatron helped the Seeker up to his pedes, leading him carefully down the hall towards the medbay.

* * *

"_I'm going to fragging castrate you!_" Starscream screeched as another contraction hit. He laid back on the medberth as the pain slowly faded, his intake cycling heavily. He kept a tight grip on Megatron's servo, though causing his mate pain did nothing to relieve his own. The warlord cringed slightly as his servo was squeezed again as if in a vice, his Seeker's cries resounding through the medbay. Still, he resisted the urge to pull away, even risking his free servo to wipe away the streams of coolant running down the smaller mech's cheeks. It bothered him that his mate's faceplates felt so hot, despite Knock Out's insistence that overheating was to be expected. Starscream looked down to see the doctor darting back and forth just past his spread legs, checking on his progress in between barking orders at his assistant. Breakdown was all over the place, practically tripping over himself in his haste to complete his partner's tasks.

"_A-aah! _I can feel its helm!" the Seeker shouted, immediately pulling the doctor's divided attention completely back to him. Knock Out's optics widened, a nervous smile on his face. "Whoah! Okay, the first one's coming! Starscream, when I say push, you need to give it all you've got!" the sports car instructed, to which Starscream gave a quick nod. "Now! Push!" The Seeker immediately let out an audio-splitting screech, his claws digging into the edge of the berth hard enough to bend the metal. Megatron stifled a small yelp, as his servo suffered much the same fate. Starscream couldn't remember a time he was in so much agony. It felt like someone was tearing him apart from the inside!

He wasn't given more than a few second's time to rest before the doctor was shouting at him to push again. Knock Out cradled the infant's silver helm as the Seeker pushed as hard as he could. "C'mon, just one more." he urged. The Aston Martin helped the sparkling's wings and shoulders free on the last push, which was all it took for the child to come out all the way. The screech that came from the infant's vocalizer rivaled that of his carrier. Knock Out wasted no time cutting the energon line and handing the seekerling over to his assistant, eager to get the wailing child away from his poor audio sensors, if only a short distance.

Breakdown had barely started to clean the infant up before he heard his partner telling Starscream to start pushing again. The second one came a lot quicker than the first, a pitch black helm emerging in seconds, the wings following shortly after. "Alright, this should be the last one…" Knock Out assured, preparing to help the child out with the last push. However, when the next contraction hit, Starscream didn't push. The doctor looked up in time to see the Seeker's optics go offline, his frame collapsing back against the berth. "_Starscream!_" Megatron shouted as his mate's servo went limp in his own. Knock Out cursed under his breath, immediately trying to pull the infant out as carefully as he could. Luckily Starscream's body was still trying to give birth even though he'd lost consciousness. Still, it would have been easier if he was helping…

Several tense seconds later, the room was filled with an infant's crying once again. Knock Out released the intake of air he'd been holding, relieved it was all over. Well, that part at the very least. After he cut the energon line he quickly handed the child over to Breakdown, immediately wiping his servos down with a cloth before rushing over to check on Starscream. His intake was very slow and shallow, he was severely overheated, and his energy levels were far too low, but he would live. "He just passed out. He'll be fine." Knock Out explained to Megatron as he hooked the Seeker up to an energon feed. The warlord still held onto his mate's servo stubbornly, refusing to move from his side. He was so focused on Starscream he hadn't noticed Breakdown approach him from the side.

"U-umm… Lord Megatron?" he began hesitantly. The warlord turned to face the one-eyed mech, an annoyed look on his face at first. That changed in an instant as Breakdown held out a tiny silver seekerling wrapped in a cloth for him to take. The infant let out a soft whine as he was passed to his sire's arms. Megatron couldn't believe how small he was. A smile spread across his face as the child opened his optics. They were red, just like his parents. The warlord ran a digit over the light golden chevron on the infant's forehelm. He let out a chuckle as the seekerling grabbed at his digit, that tiny servo barely able to wrap halfway around. Megatron glanced up when he heard the other child's crying die down. Breakdown cradled the black mechling against his chestplates, rocking him lightly. He vented a sigh, looking down at his unconscious mate. He hoped Starscream would wake up soon. He felt a little guilty for holding one of their children before their carrier got the chance to…

* * *

Starscream let out a groan as his optics came back online. His entire body felt like he'd been torn apart and stuck back together again with duct tape. He looked around the virtually deserted medlab, catching sight of Megatron sitting next to the berth, smiling down at him. "Good, you're awake. You had me worried…" the warlord said softly, resting a servo on his mate's shoulder. Starscream smiled back at up at him. "I'm fine…" the Seeker replied weakly. "What about the twins?" he asked, his smile fading slightly. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he'd somehow hurt one of his sparklings. Megatron turned away, taking a few steps over to the small berth that had been set up nearby. He returned seconds later carrying the silver seekerling in his arms.

Starscream's face lit up the instant he saw his mate with the infant. Megatron smiled as he passed the child to his mate, watching as he held him close against his chestplates, careful not to crush his tiny wings. "They still need names." The larger mech informed, keeping his voice low as to not upset the twins. Starscream looked the tiny silver sparkling over, running a digit along some of the soft gold trim on his shoulder plating. "Dawnbreaker…" the Seeker said in little more than a whisper. Megatron let out a chuckle. It was an appropriate name for the son of a gladiator…

Suddenly, an infant's crying rang out through the medbay. Dawnbreaker was practically asleep against his carrier's chestplates, which meant it had to be his brother. Megatron quickly walked back over to the small berth, picking up the sobbing seekerling. "He looks just like Skywarp." Starscream commented happily as his mate made his way back. The two of them traded the sparklings around, the little black one grabbing onto the edge of the Seeker's chetplates as he was laid down against them, still wailing loudly. Starscream vented a small sigh, letting his abdominal plates split open. He flinched slightly as he let the infant lay on his still sore protoform. The child's crying ceased instantly as he latched onto the port just above his carrier's gestation chamber, feeding off his parent's energon. The Seeker smiled, shaking his head a bit. Well, that was easy enough. He'd just been hungry.

"You'll have to be Knightfall." Starscream whispered out with a small chuckle, rubbing the seekerling gently between his wings. He still couldn't believe how much like his brother the little mech looked. He even had Skywarp's purple markings. Megatron leaned down, placing a soft kiss against his mate's lips. "They're _perfect_... You've done a fantastic job, love." He said with a broad smile. The Seeker pulled the warlord down, locking lips with him again. "Well, I had plenty of help."

* * *

And just so you know... No, I don't consider the birthing scene to be in violation of the ToS. But, if you think I should take it out to be safe, I can... I really feel like I'm freakin' neutering my story...


	6. Sleepless Nights

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

**Due to the recent uproar concerning sexually explicit material on the site, this story has been edited from it's original state to conform to FFnet's ToS. I hate doing this, but I_ like _keeping my stories here. The full, unedited version of this story, as well as those I cannot post here at all, will be available shortly on my Y-Gallery account (Takashidaimao, same as on here). Those who do not have a Y-Gallery account or do not have access to the site, feel free to drop me a PM and I'll see what I can do for you. I will fix this up a little better later, so please forgive the sloppy chop job for now. If by some miracle the petitions change the site owner's mind, I will put all the good bits back in. But, until then, this is what you get for now so I don't get banned.**

**Also, those who have read/favorited/reviewed my oneshot "I Wanna Hear You Scream" I greatly appreciate your support, but I will be taking the story down shortly as there is no way to edit it to conform to the ToS and still have a viable story. A copy has already been posted to my Y-Gallery.**

* * *

Megatron awoke with a lazy grunt, sitting up and stretching his arms out. He looked down to find that Starscream was already gone. Not that it came as much of a surprise. He knew exactly where he'd be. The warlord left his quarters still rubbing at his tired optics and made his way down the hall. He opened the door to the twins' room slowly, careful not to make any loud noises that would wake the sparklings. He peeked his head in, an amused smile spreading across his face when he caught sight of his mate. The Seeker sat back in the rocking chair in the corner, Knightfall curled up in his arms. Both of them had fallen into recharge, but Megatron suspected Starscream had been the first to nod off. The large mech snuck into the room, closing the door quietly behind himself before making his way over to where his mate sat.

"Starscream…?" he whispered, placing a servo lightly on his mate's shoulder. Starscream awoke reluctantly, looking up at Megatron barely able to keep his optics open. The warlord gave him a smile. "You fell asleep again." He informed softly. The Seeker groaned, shifting slightly. "Then why'd you wake me up?" he grumbled out crankily, carefully rising to his pedes. Megatron raised a brow ridge as Starscream gingerly laid the black seekerling in his berth, careful not to wake him. "Not getting a lot of sleep, are you?"

The glare his mate gave him could have killed Unicron himself. It must have taken all of Starscream's willpower to keep him from screaming at the warlord right then. Of course, wanting to avoid having to get two wailing sparklings back to sleep made for good motivation to stay quiet. "I have to come in here and feed them every two hours, even at night. Do you know how long it takes to feed two newborn sparklings? I may as well not bother going back to our quarters half the time. I've hardly slept at all since they were born." the Seeker hissed out in a low tone. Megatron rolled his optics. "Don't you think you're exaggerating a little?" he whispered out. Starscream immediately balled his fists at his sides. The gladiator vented a sigh, preemptively turning down his audio sensor's sensitivity in preparation for both his mate's and infant sons' inevitable shrieking.

Surprisingly, the shouting never came. Starscream collapsed against Megatron, sobbing into his mate's chestplates. The warlord froze, unsure of what to do. He wasn't expecting _this_ at all. He thought Starscream's random crying fits were supposed to stop after he had the sparklings. Megatron hesitantly wrapped his arms around his weeping mate, rubbing a servo gently over his back strut. The Seeker looked up at him with huge optics. "I just to be able to recharge through one night… Just _one_ night…" he sobbed out, clutching onto the gladiator's shoulders. Megatron gave him a small smile. "I'd be more than happy to care for the twins for a night, love… But _you're _the only one who can feed them. I would if I could, but…"

"But you _can_… All you have to do is have Knock Out activate your feeding protocols…" Starscream replied. Megatron's optics widened instantly, a nervous smile appearing on his face. "B-but _you're_ their carrier…" he argued weakly, stuttering uncharacteristically. "And _you're_ their _sire_. Your energon is just as safe for them to have as mine. _You're_ the only one that can do this for me." The Seeker explained. Then, seeing how his mate avoided optic-contact, he narrowed his optics. "You're… You're not _embarrassed_, are you?" he questioned. Megatron still avoided looking at him. He glared up at him again, letting out an angry growl.

"You _are_, aren't you?" he hissed out, barely remembering to keep his voice down. "I can't _believe_ you… It's perfectly fine for _me_ to have to wander around the ship for _nine slagging months_ looking like I swallowed a _two-wheeler_ whole, pretending I don't notice everyone _laughing_ at me behind my back… Yet the _mighty_ Megatron can't bear the thought of being seen feeding his energon to his own _sons_ for a _single night?_" he growled, shoving himself out of the warlord's hold. Megatron's optics narrowed down at him. "_Who's_ been laughing at you?" "_Don't change the fragging subject!_" Starscream whispered harshly, stubbornly fighting to keep his voice low despite his quickly rising anger level. Not low enough this time, apparently. The Seeker cringed at the sound of a sparkling's soft whining. He rushed over to Dawnbreaker's berth, gently running a servo across the infant's back and sensitive wings, trying to lull him back to recharge before he fully woke up and started to cry.

Meanwhile, Megatron took that opportunity to make an attempt for the door. He took all of about two steps before he felt a thin servo clamp onto his shoulder, claws digging into his armor to keep him from running. The warlord turned around to stare into Starscream's irate optics, their infant son staring up at him with wide alert optics from his spot against his carrier's chest as he absentmindedly stuck a tiny digit in his mouth. Well, Dawnbreaker wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon… The Seeker narrowed his optics at his mate. "And just _where_ in the Pit do you think _you're _going?" he growled out through gritted denta. Megatron vented a small sigh of defeat. He was pretty sure there was only one answer to that question…

* * *

"I'm sorry, my Lord… You want me to _what?_"

Megatron let out a frustrated groan, rubbing his forehelm in an attempt to alleviate his aching processors. "I want you to activate my feeding protocols…" he growled out slightly louder than he had a moment ago. Knock Out bit his lip, fighting the urge to burst out laughing. "So… Why are you doing this? Can't Starscream handle his own sparklings?" the sports car asked with a smirk. He didn't think the Second in Command would last very long having to constantly care for the twins day and night. Actually, he was genuinely surprised the Seeker managed to last three weeks already. He was sure Starscream would be a sobbing wreck by the third day. "He can handle them just fine!" Megatron growled in defense of his mate. "He just needs some help is all…"

Knock Out couldn't help but smile at that. He'd expected the warlord to just leave everything involving the sparklings to Starscream. He never imagined Megatron would genuinely make an attempt to help care for them. Who knew Megatron would be a good sire? "Alright, go lay down on the medberth." The doctor ordered before wandering off. Megatron did as he was told, laying back against the medberth. Seconds later, the sports car reappeared carrying what was by now a very familiar cube of pinkish energon. The warlord's faceplates flushed slightly when he was handed the cube. "One of these a day, just like Starscream. The sparklings still need med-grade additives for a while yet." Knock Out explained. Megatron was hesitant, remembering how disgusted his mate had always been when he had to drink the treated energon. He vented a sigh before downing the cube as fast as he could. Even chugging it wouldn't prevent him from almost choking at the taste.

"Open up your abdominal plating whenever you're ready." The doctor ordered, standing patiently beside the berth. The warlord set the empty cube aside before letting the plates over his abdomen split open. His faceplates heated up immediately when he felt Knock Out's servo press against his bare protoform just above his gestation chamber. This wasn't exactly the kind of examination he'd ever thought he'd have to go through. The Aston Martin could tell how embarrassed the Decepticon leader was about the whole thing, but despite the strong temptation to tease his patient he rather enjoyed being alive.

The doctor removed his probing servo from his master's protoform just long enough to retrieve a small handheld device from the table behind him. He ran a wire to a data port under Megatron's chestplates, hitting a button on the device once connected. Seconds later he removed the wire, replacing the device where it belonged. Knock Out then slid his servo back where he had it before, pushing down lightly and earning an undignified yelp of surprise from the warlord. He pulled back for the final time, inspecting the small amount of energon on his digits. "Alright, that should do it. Starscream will be able to show you how to do the rest."

Megatron immediately closed himself up, eager to put an end to this awkward encounter. He hopped off the medberth, but before making for the exit he grabbed the doctor by the throat, eliciting a startled shriek as he was lifted up off the floor. "If you tell anyone about this, _anyone _at all, I swear to Primus I will rip your spark out and shove it down your intake! Do I make myself clear?" the warlord roared, bearing his razor sharp denta threateningly. "Y-y-yes! O-of course, Lord Megatron!" Knock Out squeaked before being dropped on his aft. Megatron left without another word, trying to look as casual as possible as he left the medbay.

* * *

Megatron made his way back to the twins' room, wanting to get it over with as quickly as possible. The sooner he took over for Starscream and let him get some sleep, the sooner he could give the two infants back to their carrier and get back to his normal work. He opened the door carefully, catching sight of his mate sitting in the corner feeding Dawnbreaker. "I don't suppose you've already taken care of Knightfall?" the warlord asked with a nervous grin. Starscream gave him a smirk, shaking his head. Megatron vented a sigh. "Didn't think so…"

He made his way over to the infant's berth, where the tiny black seekerling was energetically squirming around in what his sire could only guess was a miserable attempt at crawling. He was still far too young for that. Knightfall gave a small squeal as Megatron picked him up, cradling him against his broad chestplates. He turned around to see that Starscream had gotten up from the rocking chair, knowing it would be far easier on his mate to sit the first time around. "It's not that hard. You've seen me do this a hundred times already." Starscream reassured softly as the warlord took his seat, responding to the clearly nervous look on his face. Megatron sat the child in his lap, keeping the unsteady mechling upright with his servos as he let his abdominal plating split open. Knightfall immediately held his servos out expectantly, making his sire's faceplates flush in embarrassment. Starscream let out a chuckle. "Well, at least he doesn't have a problem with you feeding him."

Megatron reluctantly let the infant lay against his protoform, which was all he really had to do before... "Ow! What the frag?" the warlord growled. Starscream couldn't help but laugh again. "Did I forget to mention he likes to bite? It doesn't help that he seems to have inherited _your _denta." the Seeker teased as he lifted Dawnbreaker up to lay against his shoulder, allowing his abdominal plates to close. Megatron watched silently as Starscream rubbed the silver seekerling's back, gently rocking him to sleep. Hardly a minute later he laid the recharging infant in his berth before turning back towards his mate. "Thanks for doing this, love. I owe you one." He whispered, leaning down to press his lips against those of his mate. Megatron was disappointed when the kiss ended, but smiled up at Starscream. "Just make sure you get plenty of rest and we'll call it even." He replied softly. The Seeker returned his mates smile before making his way out of the room.

* * *

Starscream hadn't been gone more than ten minutes when the door opened again. Megatron furrowed his brow ridges in confusion. He couldn't be back already, could he? Unfortunately, it wasn't his mate who poked his helm in. "Lord Megatron? How are you holding up?" Knock Out asked, a smug grin spread across his face. The warlord glared daggers at the doctor. However, before he got a chance to retort, Breakdown made his way in. "Starscream, I've brought you your-" The large mech froze mid-sentence, optic widening. "U-umm… L-Lord Megatron?" he stuttered out, nearly dropping the cube of energon he'd been carrying.

"I thought I told you not to tell anyone!" Megatron hissed out in a low voice, wrapping an arm around the black seekerling still clinging to his abdomen in a poor attempt to hide him from view. Knock Out merely shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't tell anyone anything. Breakdown always brings Starscream his energon since he rarely has time to do much of anything between taking care of the twins. You left my lab before I got the chance to tell you to double your rations, so I figured I might as well just let him bring you Starscream's cube, since you're going to need it just as much as he would."

Suddenly, Breakdown let out a gasp. "W-wait… L-Lord Megatron… You're not _carrying_, are you?" Knock Out had to clamp a servo over his mouth to keep himself from laughing hysterically at the question. Megatron's optics were about as wide as they could be, his mouth hanging open slightly. What? Just… _WHAT? _Fortunately, it was Knock Out that recovered first. "No, no… It's nothing like that. Starscream's become exhausted taking care of the sparklings all by himself, so Lord Megatron volunteered to activate his own feeding protocols to help him out."

"Oh… Well… That was pretty nice of you. I… Uhh… I didn't know you could _do _nice." Breakdown commented hesitantly. Megatron let out a frustrated groan, covering his optics with his servo. "Breakdown… Just shut up and give me that slagging cube…" he growled. The blue mech stepped forward, taking Knightfall from his sire before handing the warlord the energon. A small smile spread across Breakdown's face as the seekerling stared up at him, babbling wordlessly. Knock Out let out a scoff, shaking his helm. "Why do you always make that face when you're holding the twins?" the doctor asked, folding his arms across his chestplates. "What? I love sparklings. I've always wanted to sire one of my own…" he replied, giving the sports car a sideways glance. Knock Out narrowed his optics. "No."

"Really? You mean to tell me you don't want one? Not even a _little_ bit?" Breakdown asked, giving his partner a pleading smile. The doctor shook his helm. "No, not even a little bit. I can't _stand _sparklings. They're so loud, and needy, and they have more ways to ruin your body than anything else I've ever encountered." Knock Out retorted stubbornly. "Oh, c'mon… How can you say 'no' to that face?" the one-eyed mech argued, holding Knightfall out to the sports car. The little guy seemed to be in on it too, as he reached his servos out at the doctor, giving him a happy squeal. Knock Out vented a sigh, taking the seekerling from his assistant.

"Alright, so the kid's cute… I still don't w-" the Aston Martin froze as the infant let out a small hiccup, followed by the feeling of something warm dripping down his chestplate. Megatron gave an amused chuckle, glad it wasn't him for once. Breakdown immediately grabbed Knightfall back, staring down at his partner with a wide, terror-filled optic. Knock Out looked down at himself, one of his optics twitching slightly as he saw the mess the child left. He simply couldn't hold himself back. "That is absolutely _disgusting!_ You see? _You see?_ That is _exactly_ the kind of thing I was just talking about! Oh Primus, this is _so _gonna strip my paint!"

Of course, the second the doctor stopped shouting was the very instant the room was filled with the sound of crying sparklings. Knock Out covered his mouth, but it was far too late. Out of the corner of his optic, he caught sight of the Decepticon leader as he rose from his seat. The sports car bolted for the door, but again he was too slow. Knock Out let out a yelp as a strong servo clamped onto his wrist, yanking him back violently. "_You_ woke him up, _you _put him back to bed!" Megatron roared, pointing a digit towards Dawnbreaker's berth. Knock Out nodded his helm frantically, squeaking out a quick "Yes, m'lord!" The warlord released the doctor's wrist, but not before shoving a cloth in his servo. "And clean yourself up first. I don't need you getting that mess all over my son…"

Knock Out quickly whipped down his chestplates, grumbling to himself as he stormed past his assistant towards the silver seekerling's berth. "Dammit, I'm a doctor, not a babysitter…" he growled as he picked the wailing infant up. Breakdown let out a small chuckle as his partner struggled to calm the child, he himself already having gotten Knightfall down to a few soft sobs. Megatron settled back down in Starscream's rocking chair, folding his arms across his chest as he watched to two with an amused smirk on his face. Well, this wasn't all that bad. Maybe he should get them to help his mate with the twins from now on…

* * *

Starscream let out a small groan as his optics blinked online. He stretched out across the big empty berth with a pleasant smile on his lips. That had to have been the single best night of recharge he'd ever had. Well… It might have been better if his mate were there with him, but he wasn't about to start complaining about it. Speaking of which, the Seeker was sure Megatron must have been driven up a wall by the sparklings' constant need for attention by now. He'd better go rescue him before something bad happens…

Starscream soon eased the door to the twins' room open slowly, walking in as silently as he could. What he saw rather surprised him. Breakdown was sitting on the floor against the wall, snoring lightly. Knock Out was curled up next to him, his helm resting in his arms which were folded across his partner's lap. Megatron was fast asleep sitting in the rocking chair, though the infant cradled in his arms seemed to be the only one in the room that was wide awake. The Seeker smiled, making his way over to his mate. Dawnbreaker's optics lit up the second he saw his carrier approach, holding his little servos out and making nonsensical sparkling noises. Starscream let out a chuckle, gently picking the child up, careful not to wake his recharging mate in the process. "You two weren't causing too much trouble for your poor sire, were you?" he asked softly as the silver seekerling clung to his chestplates. Well, at the very least now his mate knew what he had to go through every night.


	7. A Surprise Reunion

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

**Due to the recent uproar concerning sexually explicit material on the site, this story has been edited from it's original state to conform to FFnet's ToS. I hate doing this, but I_ like _keeping my stories here. The full, unedited version of this story, as well as those I cannot post here at all, will be available shortly on my Y-Gallery account (Takashidaimao, same as on here). Those who do not have a Y-Gallery account or do not have access to the site, feel free to drop me a PM and I'll see what I can do for you. I will fix this up a little better later, so please forgive the sloppy chop job for now. If by some miracle the petitions change the site owner's mind, I will put all the good bits back in. But, until then, this is what you get for now so I don't get banned.**

**Also, those who have read/favorited/reviewed my oneshot "I Wanna Hear You Scream" I greatly appreciate your support, but I will be taking the story down shortly as there is no way to edit it to conform to the ToS and still have a viable story. A copy has already been posted to my Y-Gallery.**

* * *

Both Starscream and Megatron let out a groan of protest as the sound of a sparkling's crying came over the com device next to the berth. The Seeker rolled over, laying an arm across his mate's broad chestplates. "They're hungry again…" he grumbled out, burying his faceplates against the warlord's shoulder. Megatron vented a sigh, not bothering to open his optics. "I did it last time… It's your turn…" he retorted, earning a reluctant whine from the slender mech. The twins were old enough now that they didn't need to be fed quite as often, but it was still annoying when they had to wake up in the middle of the night to do it. Or at the crack of dawn, as the case was now. Eventually Starscream gave in, pushing himself up off the berth and making his way out of the room.

Megatron waited until the sparkling's crying ceased before rolling over onto his side, intent on getting another few hours of recharge while he still could. Unfortunately it looked as though it wasn't meant to be, his personal com link crackling to life just minutes after his mate left.

:Lord Megatron, your presence is required on the bridge.:

Megatron let out an aggravated growl, but sat up. "What is it?" he barked out over the link, making no attempt to mask the annoyance in his voice. The Vehicon hesitated a bit before replying in an uneasy tone. :There are two Seeker-class Decepticons approaching the planet. They're requesting permission to board the Nemesis, sir.: Seeker-class? And there were _two _of them? It couldn't be…

"Grant them permission to board. I'll meet with them personally in the docking bay."

* * *

"What are you up to, love?" Starscream asked as he trailed behind his mate. Megatron had been acting strangely all morning. He'd come into the twins' room saying that he had a surprise for the Seeker, but refused to tell him anything else. Now the warlord seemed to be leading him back towards the docking bay, which only served to deepen his confusion.

The two of them arrived just as a shuttle flew in through the bay doors. Starscream raised a brow plate, looking up at Megatron. "I wasn't aware we were expecting any new troops… Anyone in particular on board?" he asked curiously. The warlord let out a chuckle. "I told you it's a surprise." He replied, watching as the shuttle landed and powered down. The Seeker rolled his optics, shaking his helm slightly. However, the instant the hatch opened he let out a gasp. The two Seekers that emerged looked almost exactly like him, their coloration the only way to tell the three of them apart. One was blue and silver, a stripe of red running across his wings, the other black with purple. A huge grin spread across both of their faces when they spotted their look-alike.

"_Screamer!_" two voices squealed as Starscream was tackled to the ground. He only managed a small startled yelp before he disappeared in a pile of Seeker. The silver one eventually managed to fight the two off until he was able to sit up. "Skywarp! Thundercracker! What are you doing here?" Starscream asked happily, despite still being squeezed to death by his two trinemates. "What's wrong, Screamer? We're not allowed to come visit our favorite brother?" Thundercracker teased in that deep raspy voice of his. The silver Seeker rolled his optics. "We don't _have _any siblings outside our trine." He retorted. Skywarp let out a chuckle. "So? Just because we only have one to choose from doesn't make the statement any less true."

The three of them looked up when they heard the sound of someone clearing their intake. Skywarp and Thundercracker immediately jumped to their pedes and stood at attention, having been too preoccupied with their brother to have noticed the Decepticon Lord standing right next to him. "L-Lord Megatron! I'm sorry, sir! We didn't see you there!" Thundercracker stammered out frantically. Meanwhile, Starscream picked himself up off the floor, dusting himself off as he moved to stand next to his mate. Skywarp arched a brow plate, noticing how close his brother stood to the normally terrifying warlord. "Hey, Screamer… Are you still Second in Command? Or do you just kiss a lot of aft?" he whispered, though not quietly enough that Megatron couldn't pick up on it.

"You should probably bring your trinemates up to speed concerning recent events." The warlord suggested, giving Starscream a quick glance. The Seeker released a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck with his servo. This was going to be interesting. "Oh, right… Well… I guess I should start with the fact that Megatron and I have bonded." He began, taking half a step closer to his mate. Both Seekers' optics went as wide as they could possibly go. "W-wait a minute… Y-you're not serious, are you? Is this for real?" Thundercracker stuttered out hesitantly. Starscream gave the blue Seeker a smile, nodding his helm. Skywarp let out a nervous laugh. "Whoah… So… Lord Megatron's out _brother-in-law?_"

"There's a bit more, isn't there?" Megatron asked, gently urging his mate to continue. Starscream nodded. "Yes, of course. A few months ago, I had a set of seekerlings. Twins." Almost immediately the two Seekers let out a simultaneous audio-piercing squeal before firing off a barrage of questions at their trinemate. "Really?" "No way!" "Congratulations!" "Can we see them?" "Are they mechs or femmes?" "You named one after me, right?" "When can we see them?" "Gyaaah! I'm so excited! I can't wait!"

Starscream let out a chuckle, shaking his helm slightly. "Alright! _Alright! _I can take you to see them right now if you can promise you'll calm down and keep quiet."

* * *

Skywarp and Thundercracker were practically bouncing on their pedes as they waited for their brother to open the door to the twins' room. "Remember, you promised to be quiet. If either of you make them cry I'll kill the _both _of you." Starscream warned one last time. The two nodded excitedly. The silver Seeker vented a sigh, figuring that was as calm as he could get his trinemates. He opened the door quietly, leading the other two Seekers in.

Starscream made his way over to the twin's berths with his trinemates following at his heels, where the two sparklings were both squirming around energetically. Skywarp and Thundercracker had to clamp their servos over their mouths to keep from squealing loudly as their brother picked up a tiny black seekerling. Knightfall giggled happily, nuzzling his face against his carrier's chestplates. He then looked up at the other two Seekers in the room, a mildly confused look on his face. He had to look up to make sure it really was his carrier that was holding him. He took one more glance towards his uncles before hiding his face against Starscream's chestplates again and starting to cry.

"I didn't do it!" Skywarp said immediately, holding his servos up in defense. "I know. I'm not sure what's wrong. He's not usually so shy. He wasn't even scared the first time he saw the _Insecticons…_" Starscream replied in a mildly worried tone as he tried to calm the child. "Well… Maybe it's because we all look the same?" Thundercracker suggested. The black Seeker standing next to him let out a scoff, shaking his helm. "Wouldn't that make him _less _scared of us since we look like his carrier?"

"Not necessarily. He's confused since we all look the same. He probably couldn't tell which one of us really was his carrier for a second and got scared." Thundercracker explained. Starscream let out a small chuckle, patting the sobbing infant's back lightly. He found it mildly amusing that a _twin_ couldn't grasp the concept of _triplets_. "Well, I've got an idea how we can fix that." He replied before taking a step towards Thundercracker, holding Knightfall out and laying him against his brother's chestplates. The blue Seeker hastily grabbed a hold of the child, cringing in anticipation of the inevitable audio-splitting screech to come. Instead Knightfall's sobs faded, his optics staring up at his uncle's face. He then looked back at the other two Seekers. He still couldn't tell them apart by looking, but it seemed to click that he could tell them apart by their sparks' electromagnetic fields. He calmed down quickly, laying his helm down against Thundercracker's shoulder. "Huh. It worked." The blue Seeker mumbled, genuinely surprised. Starscream responded with a smug smirk. "Of course it worked. I _know _my sons."

"So… Does that mean I can hold the other one now?" Skywarp asked excitedly, already standing next to Dawnbreaker's berth. Starscream vented a sigh, shaking his helm. He could probably turn these two into his own personal babysitters by the end of the day if he wanted. Actually, that wasn't a bad idea…

* * *

Megatron stood at the helm of the Nemesis, watching as the bridge crew went about their business. He seemed to be in a better mood recently, both because the sparklings were old enough to drink regular med-grade energon without it having to be filtered through their parents' systems first, and because their team's new additions were very enthusiastic about babysitting their young nephews. That meant Starscream wasn't constantly stuck in the twins' room and could actually get back to his normal duties. And speaking of the Seeker's normal duties…

Megatron flinched slightly when he felt someone pinch his aft. He glanced down, his optics meeting those of his mate, a seductive smirk on his face. The warlord took a quick look around the bridge before turning to leave as casually as he could, his Second in Command trailing just behind.

-A LOT of steamy bits used to go here... *supersadpanda* there goes half the chapter...-

The two were all set to go another round when they heard a tapping sound next to the berth. They both immediately looked over to the com device connected to the twins' room. :Hey, umm… You guys know we can _hear_ you, right?: came Thundercracker's voice over the link, followed by the muffled snickers of Skywarp. :You're kidding, right? I think the whole _ship_ heard them!: Both Starscream and Megatron felt their faceplates heat up in embarrassment. The com link to the twins' room only went one way, but they'd forgotten that their walls weren't exactly soundproof. Starscream groaned, hiding his face against his mate's chest. His brothers were never going to shut up about this…


	8. Lost In Translation

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

**Due to the recent uproar concerning sexually explicit material on the site, this story has been edited from it's original state to conform to FFnet's ToS. I hate doing this, but I_ like _keeping my stories here. The full, unedited version of this story, as well as those I cannot post here at all, will be available shortly on my Y-Gallery account (Takashidaimao, same as on here). Those who do not have a Y-Gallery account or do not have access to the site, feel free to drop me a PM and I'll see what I can do for you. I will fix this up a little better later, so please forgive the sloppy chop job for now. If by some miracle the petitions change the site owner's mind, I will put all the good bits back in. But, until then, this is what you get for now so I don't get banned.**

**Also, those who have read/favorited/reviewed my oneshot "I Wanna Hear You Scream" I greatly appreciate your support, but I will be taking the story down shortly as there is no way to edit it to conform to the ToS and still have a viable story. A copy has already been posted to my Y-Gallery.**

* * *

"Come on, Sweetspark. You can do it." Starscream encouraged softly. The Seeker was sitting on the floor in the twins' room, his arms outstretched in front of him. Megatron sat against the opposite wall, a content smile on his lips. Dawnbreaker stood on shaky legs in front of the warlord, the only thing keeping him upright was his tight grip on his sire's digits held above his helm. The little seekerling fluttered his wings nervously, staring across at his carrier expectantly. He let go of one of his sire's digits to reach out at the Seeker, making a grabbing gesture with his servo and babbling wordlessly. Of course, he immediately grabbed a hold of his sire again, feeling like he was about to fall. Starscream let out a chuckle, shaking his helm. "No, sweetie. If you want me to hold you, you have to walk over here by yourself."

Dawnbreaker gave his carrier a pout before looking up at his sire, as if expecting a different answer from him. Megatron gave him a smirk, shaking his helm as well. "Sorry, Dawn. You've got to learn eventually." he whispered out, giving his son a reassuring smile. Dawnbreaker gave a small whimper before looking down at his pedes, concentrating. He took a shaky step forward, still holding on tightly to his sire's digits. His next step was a little more sure-footed, and Megatron took the opportunity to slip out of his son's grip. Dawnbreaker let out a surprised squeak, taking another few unsteady waddles forward on his own.

Knock Out was watching from the door, leaning against the door frame with a servo resting against his hip. He couldn't help a small smile from spreading across his lips as he watched the little one stumble towards his carrier. The little mechling managed to get almost halfway before he tripped over his own pedes, tumbling to the ground. The sports car let out a small chuckle before the infant sniffled and began to whine softly, little tears welling up in his optics. Starscream folded his arms across his chest plates, shaking his helm again. "Now, don't you start crying, Dawnbreaker. You're not hurt and you know it. You'll just have to get up and try again." He scolded softly, giving the child a stern look. The silver seekerling immediately stopped his sobbing, wiping away his tears in the soft carpet on the floor. He then pushed himself up, trying to stand back up to his pedes.

"That doesn't look like the face of a mech who doesn't want a sparkling…"

Knock Out turned slightly as he heard someone whisper into his audio sensor. He was met by the expectant gaze of a single golden optic. The sports car vented a sigh. "Breakdown, we've been over this already…" he retorted softly as the large mech wrapped a strong arm around his waist, his servo resting over the medic's gestation chamber. Breakdown nuzzled his faceplates against the back of his partner's neck. "So? That doesn't mean we can't go over it again…" he argued, trailing small kisses down the back of the doctor's neck. Knock Out sighed again, placing his servo over the larger one resting on his abdomen. "Breakdown… I… I _can't_…"

Breakdown froze at that, immediately stopping his kissing. For once, his partner hadn't responded flat out with 'I don't want one.' But… He wasn't sure if 'I can't' was an improvement or not. "Wh-what do you mean?" he asked hesitantly, worried Knock Out had something wrong with him that prevented him from carrying a sparkling. He would have gladly carried it himself, but his own gestation chamber had been badly damaged when he was dissected by M.E.C.H. He couldn't have one unless he was the sire. It was a fact Knock Out was painfully aware of. After all, _he _was the one who had to break it to the poor mech. "It's just… What are we going to do if I end up carrying? I'm the only one on board that knows how to care for expecting mechs, not to mention I'm the only one who knows how to deliver a sparkling. I can't do it all on my own…"

Breakdown vented a sigh of relief. Oh, was _that_ all? And for once it wasn't a 'no'! "What if I found another doctor? Someone who's just as experienced as you?" he asked, a smile reappearing on his face. Knock Out let out a scoff, shaking his helm. "If you found another medic that knows what they're doing, then _fine_… But I don't see how you'll-" "Ah! He did it! _He did it!_"

Knock Out was cut off by the sudden shrill shriek of excitement coming from the room in front of him. He looked back in time to catch Dawnbreaker stumbling into his carrier's arms. Starscream immediately took the tiny sparkling up into a tight hug, eliciting a happy squeal from the child. Megatron remained sitting where he was, beaming with pride that one of his sons finally managed to walk on his own for the first time. Knock Out let his smile return, so distracted by the scene that he didn't notice Breakdown slip away.

* * *

Several hours later, Breakdown found himself standing in front of the door to the bridge. Megatron had returned to his duties by now, and the one-eyed mech knew this would be the best time to catch the warlord for a talk, as he was still likely in a good mood after playing with his sons. And given the subject he was about to bring up, it was better if the warlord was in a _very _good mood concerning sparklings. He took a deep intake, steeling himself as he stepped through the door.

"Excuse me, Lord Megatron." He called out, trying to mask any nervousness in his voice. "Yes, what is it?" Megatron growled, not bothering to look back. Breakdown vented a sigh, rubbing a servo against the back of his neck. "Uhh… Permission to speak privately, sir?" he asked hesitantly. The warlord looked back over his shoulder, optics scanning over the blue mech. Eventually, he turned on his ped, making his way towards the back of the bridge. "Soundwave, you have the helm." He commanded as he passed by Breakdown, motioning for him to follow.

"Alright, what is it?" Megatron rumbled out the second the door closed behind them, folding his arms across his chest. They were out in the hall, not exactly the most private place on the ship, but it was better than out there on the command deck. "Well… I was just wondering, sir… What would it take to get another medic on board?" he asked, casting an uneasy glance downward. Megatron raised a brow plate. "Another medic? Why? Is something wrong with Knock Out?"

"N-no, no! Knock Out's fine! I-in fact, he's more than fine! He's just poochie!" Breakdown stammered out hastily. Megatron rolled his optics. "Don't you mean 'peachy'?" he corrected, shaking his helm. "R-right! Th-that's what I meant!" he replied with a nervous laugh. The warlord vented a sigh. "_And?_ Do you have a _point_ at all? Why do we need another medic?" he growled out impatiently. This was getting nowhere fast. The blue mech vented a sigh. Here goes nothing. "O-okay, _hypothetically_ speaking… Let's say something happens to Knock Out that I can't fix. Like… I don't know… Let's just say, _purely_ for argument's sake, that… Umm… Th-that he's carrying a sparkling…" Breakdown began, to which Megatron's optics instantly widened. "So… He can do his own examinations and everything as long as he has my help, but… I have no idea how to deliver a sparkling! We'd need another doctor here, right? I-I mean… If something like that were to happen… It doesn't even _have_ to be that… B-but if it _was_…"

Megatron stared down at Breakdown for a long moment as he continued to babble nervously. He couldn't help but think back to earlier, when Knock Out was watching Starscream and himself teaching Dawnbreaker to walk. He'd noted how Breakdown came up behind the doctor, how they whispered to each other in a low and serious tone, the way he'd held him… It all made complete sense to him now. "I see… Am I correct in assuming this scenario is a little more than hypothetical?" the warlord asked, letting his arms fall to his sides. Breakdown's faceplates immediately heated up. "U-uhh… Well… Maybe… Just a _little_…" he mumbled out, averting his optic. Megatron vented a sigh, giving a knowing nod. "Alright, I'll make the necessary arrangements."

Breakdown immediately looked back up at his master, optic wide in disbelief. "R-really? You _will?_" he stuttered out. Megatron let out a small chuckle. "Of course. I won't deny a carrier or their sparkling the care they need." He replied, giving the large blue mech a soft smile. He then slapped a servo down on the stunned mech's shoulder. "I suppose congratulations are in order. Be sure to tell your mate I wish him luck." With that, Megatron left, heading down the hall opposite the bridge. Breakdown just stood there for a while, his jaw hanging open. Oh no… Did Megatron think Knock Out was carrying already? Suddenly, he took off down the hall at a sprint, heading straight for his partner's lab. "Scrap scrap scrap scrap _scrap!_"

* * *

When Megatron got back to his quarters he smiled. Starscream was lying on their berth with Knightfall stretched out across his chestplates. Dawnbreaker was curled up in his arm at his side, a tiny digit stuck in his mouth. The two sparklings were fast asleep, and it looked as though their carrier wasn't far behind. The Seeker forced his optics to stay open, smiling softly when he saw his mate walk in. "Nap time already?" Megatron whispered out, leaning down to kiss his lover. Starscream replied with a small nod, not wanting to disturb Knightfall by talking too much. The warlord smiled before carefully sitting down on his side of the berth. "I just wanted you to know… I've decided to talk to Optimus about a truce, like you asked."

"Oh? That's great." Starscream replied in a low voice, trying his best not to disturb the twins. "And here I was afraid you just told me you'd think about it to get me to shut up." He added, to which Megatron immediately shook his helm. "I would never lie to you, love. I really _have _been thinking about it. But… I've just received news that forces me to hasten my decision. It seems we're going to need a new medic for a short while." He explained. Starscream furrowed his brow plates in confusion. "What? Why? What's wrong with Knock Out?" he asked immediately. Megatron let out a chuckle, running a servo across Knightfall's back as he shifted in his sleep. "Nothing's wrong with him. He'll just be giving these two someone their own age to play with very soon…"

* * *

"You told him _WHAT?"_

Breakdown immediately darted around to the other side of the medberth in an attempt to escape his partner's wrath, or at the very least delay it. There were no words to describe the level of pissed off Knock Out had reached. The doctor looked as though he was ready to rip the medberth out of the floor just to get his servos on the larger mech. "I'm sorry! It was a misunderstanding! I swear!" Breakdown shouted, ducking down to dodge the random piece of equipment that was tossed at his helm. "A _misunderstanding?_ You were just supposed to find out if there were any other doctors near this system! How in the Pit did that translate to me fragging _carrying?_" Knock Out screeched loud enough to rival Starscream.

"Well, you said if I found a doctor you'd do it! Megatron said he'd take care of everything for us! What's the difference between you conceiving yesterday or today as long as there's someone to deliver the sparkling at the end?" Breakdown argued, at which point a particularly heavy object whizzed by just overtop his helm. "I meant I'd _think_ about it! I don't want to have a sparkling _right now!_" the sports car screamed, lobbing one last tool with all the skill of a wrench-wielding Ratchet. It bounced off the side of his partner's helm with a satisfying clank. After finally hitting his mark, he took a moment to catch his breath. Unfortunately, that also gave him a moment to think.

Megatron must have had a medic in mind if he'd just calmly assured Breakdown everything would be arranged for him. When would that medic get there? Surely whatever doctor he'd call would want to examine the developing sparkling immediately. What would he do if he didn't find one? Or, more importantly, what would _Megatron _do if he didn't find one? He'd kill the both of them! That is, unless Knock Out managed to conceive before then. But he didn't want to do that either! So, it was either have a baby or die?

"Oh, Primus! Why?" the Aston Martin whined, clamping his servos against his helm. By then Breakdown had recovered, and was standing a healthy distance away from his now panicking partner. "I really am sorry… But… We were going to have one eventually anyway, right?" he said, giving the doctor a weak smile. Suddenly, he let out a yelp as Knock Out collapsed against his chestplates. "I know… But not like this! I wanted to have one when _I _felt like having it, not because I was given an ultimatum…" he whimpered out, burying his faceplates against his partner's chest. Breakdown ran a servo down the sports car's back, trying to think of a way to calm him. "Look… Umm… Let's just pretend for a second that Megatron doesn't think you're carrying. Let's pretend I just came in here and said I'd found a doctor. What would you have said?"

"Well… I'd have probably joked around and said 'Well, we'd better get to work on it, babe.'" Knock Out replied with a sigh. Breakdown smiled. "And I'd have been an idiot and taken you seriously, wouldn't I?" Knock Out looked up at his partner. He couldn't help but smile up at that big goofy grin of his. "I… I guess..." he mumbled, his optics wandering away. Breakdown vented a sigh. "Alright, look… I'll go back to Lord Megatron and tell him the truth. I'll tell him it was all my idea and you had nothing to do about it, okay? I'll take full blame for it."

Knock Out looked up at the blue mech, noting the sad look on his face. The big guy wanted a sparkling so bad… The doctor pushed away gently, making is way over to one on the computer consoles. Breakdown gave another sigh, taking that as his cue to get going. However, as he approached the door he heard heavy locks engage. He looked back at his partner, who was leaning back against the console with a smirk on his face. "Oops! Silly me! I seem to have _accidentally _activated the quarantine locks!" Knock Out said in an overly fake surprised voice. He then sauntered his way over to the large mech, draping his arms around his neck. "I can't seem to remember the override code… Do you think you can refresh my memory, babe?"

A huge grin immediately spread across Breakdown's face. He saw what his partner was trying to do. It was a really bad excuse, but he appreciated it all the same. "You really don't have to…" he said, though he still wrapped his arms around the doctor's waist. Knock Out pulled his mate down to his level. "Just shut up and frag me before I change my mind…" he warned before pressing their lips together.

-The unfortunate editing of the story continues... *LeSigh* I really hope you guys can get on Y-Gallery. This is really killing the story-

"So… Do you think it worked?"

Knock Out gave another tired groan as he looked up at Breakdown, who was still standing over him. He rolled his optics. "Babe, it's way too early to tell…" he grumbled out, laying an arm over his optics to shield them from the bright light hanging overhead. The large mech fidgeted slightly, moving around to his mate's side. "Well, when will you be able to tell?" he asked impatiently. Knock Out let out a growl, rolling over on the medberth to face away from his pestering partner. "Ask me in the morning…" he mumbled out, turning his optics offline. Breakdown muffled a gasp as he looked down at the doctor's back, slapping a servo over his mouth. There were long streaks of primer gray running down the cherry red of the Aston Martin's plating, likely from when his back was scraping against the berth while they interfaced. Great, now he had to try and find a way to buff away those scratches without waking Knock Out up. How in the Pit was he going to pull that off?


	9. Truce

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

**Due to the recent uproar concerning sexually explicit material on the site, this story has been edited from it's original state to conform to FFnet's ToS. I hate doing this, but I_ like _keeping my stories here. The full, unedited version of this story, as well as those I cannot post here at all, will be available shortly on my Y-Gallery account (Takashidaimao, same as on here). Those who do not have a Y-Gallery account or do not have access to the site, feel free to drop me a PM and I'll see what I can do for you. I will fix this up a little better later, so please forgive the sloppy chop job for now. If by some miracle the petitions change the site owner's mind, I will put all the good bits back in. But, until then, this is what you get for now so I don't get banned.**

**Also, those who have read/favorited/reviewed my oneshot "I Wanna Hear You Scream" I greatly appreciate your support, but I will be taking the story down shortly as there is no way to edit it to conform to the ToS and still have a viable story. A copy has already been posted to my Y-Gallery.**

* * *

Breakdown was pacing back and forth in front of the door that lead to Knock Out's personal wash racks. Tensions were high this morning. Megatron had told the two of them to be ready to leave the ship in less than an hour, and for the doctor to be ready for a medical examination. They'd spent the last two weeks interfacing as often as physically possible, but so far with no luck. The large mech froze when he heard the door open, looking up instantly as the sports car walked back into the room. "So? Did it work this time?" Breakdown asked hesitantly, almost afraid of the answer. Knock Out vented a sigh, shaking his helm. He made his way past his mate, plopping onto his berth on his back. "I just don't get it!" the doctor groaned out, running his servos down his faceplates. "How in the Pit did Starscream manage to conceive a sparkling by _accident _in just one go, yet we can't even get one if we try non-stop?"

Breakdown flinched slightly at that. He was starting to worry that M.E.C.H. might have damaged more than just his gestation chamber… "Well, we still have enough time to give it one more try if you want." He offered as he sat down on the edge of the berth next to his partner. Knock Out sat up, wrapping his arms around himself and resting his helm against Breakdown's shoulder. "It wouldn't make a difference… Even if it worked this time, the baby's spark wouldn't emerge from my own for at least another day or two… We'd still be just as screwed…"

Breakdown vented a sigh, wrapping an arm around his mate. "Well… Maybe it won't be that bad? I mean, if the doctor's here already, he must not have been that far away from this system to begin with. Maybe he won't be that mad since he didn't have to go all that far?" he offered, giving the sports car a reassuring smile. Knock Out raised a brow ridge. "How does that stop _Megatron _from killing us?" he asked, causing Breakdown to curse under his breath. He'd forgotten about that… "We could always go back to the 'I'll take the blame for it' plan…" he replied with a small groan. He was definitely not looking forward to that at all… Then, he felt his mate's servo brush over his cheek, turning his helm to look down at the Aston Martin. Knock Out gave him a smile. "I'm not letting you take the blame all by yourself, babe. If you go down, I'll go with you."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you, love?" Starscream asked, a worried look on his face. Megatron let out a chuckle, caressing the Seeker's helm in his servo. "I'm sure. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself, and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you. I would feel much better if you remained here." He replied before leaning down, placing a soft kiss on his mate's lips. Before Starscream could argue further, the door to the shuttle docks opened. All he saw at first was Breakdown, but as the big mech made his way forward the Seeker soon caught sight of the sports car cowering behind his back. When his partner stopped unexpectedly, Knock Out slammed into his back, letting out a surprised squeak as he fell back onto the floor.

"A-ah! Sorry!" Breakdown apologized quickly, kneeling down to help his mate up. Knock Out glanced past his partner's helm, catching optics with Megatron as he stared down at him with a look of mild concern. The Aston Martin let out a small whimper. He didn't want to do this! "I feel like I'm gonna purge…" he whined out as Breakdown pulled him up to his pedes. "That's a nice touch, but I don't think faking it is gonna help us right now…" the blue mech whispered low enough that the other two couldn't hear him. Knock Out growled, but didn't want to risk starting an argument right now.

"We'll be heading out whenever the two of you are ready." Megatron informed, folding his arms over his chestplates. Knock Out vented a sigh. Well, he could either stall a few minutes by puking his tanks out or he could just bite the bullet and get it over with. If he was going to be killed either way, he'd rather not have a bad taste in his mouth when he died. "I'm ready… Let's just go…" he mumbled out. Megatron nodded, activating his com link. "Soundwave, have them open the ground bridge." He ordered. There was a longer than usual delay before the swirling vortex of energy opened up in the shuttle bay.

* * *

The second they stepped through the ground bridge Knock Out's optics widened. He found himself standing in an old human military facility that seemed to have been altered for Cybertronian use, Bumblebee and Bulkhead both aiming their blasters at the group of Decepticons. The doctor let out a shriek, darting behind his mate's back. The Autobot's base? Why in the Pit did Megatron bring them to the _Autobot's base? _He clamped a servo over his mouth, feeling like he was really going to puke this time. The feeling only worsened when he saw Optimus approach the group, motioning for his men to stand down.

"Megatron, I am pleased to see that you are interested in discussing a truce." The Prime began, a small smile showing itself through his normally serious demeanor. Megatron resisted the strong urge to bark back at him. "I've more pressing matters to deal with than playing war games with you, Prime." he retorted as smoothly as he could. Optimus nodded in understanding before his optics drifted towards Knock Out. "Ratchet is prepared to examine your medic while we discuss the terms." the truck replied, motioning towards Ratchet's lab. The sports car froze. Wait, the _Autobot_ medic? _That's_ who Megatron had in mind? Oh Primus, he didn't seriously arrange all this because of _him_, did he?

Breakdown rested a servo against his mate's arm, trying his best to silently reassure him as he led him towards the med lab. Knock Out was on the verge of a full blown panic attack. He hadn't had much contact with Ratchet, but he knew him by reputation. He couldn't begin to imagine the scrap storm that would erupt when the old medic discovered he wasn't really carrying! Would he tell Megatron? Oh, who was he kidding? Of _course_ he would! He'd probably have both the Autobots _and _Decepticons after him!

"Knock Out?"

The sports car let out a shriek when he heard his name called, immediately clinging to his mate. Ratchet raised a brow plate, folding his arms across his chestplates. "A little nervous?" he asked somewhat sarcastically. Knock Out gave a whimper, looking back up at Breakdown with a pleading look in his optics. The large mech gave him a reassuring smile before nodding his helm towards the medberth. The sports car let out a small groan, reluctantly making his way over to lie down on the berth.

Ratchet remained silent as he prepared to examine the Decepticon medic. He knew better than to make too many negative comments now that Megatron was finally ready to talk peace. The tiniest thing was likely to set the warlord off, not the smallest of which being the possible complaints from his expectant Chief Medical Officer. "Alright, you should know the drill. Open up." The old medic ordered, causing his patient to flinch slightly. "R-right now?" Knock Out asked in a futile attempt to buy time. "Yes, _now_." Ratchet grumbled out impatiently. The Aston Martin vented a sigh. Well, no point in trying to stall any longer. He felt Breakdown give his servo a small squeeze. At least he wasn't alone. Knock Out took a deep intake, steeling himself as he snapped his optics shut and let his chestplates split open.

"Ah. It's a bit smaller than I expected. Have you been taking in enough energon?" Ratchet asked nonchalantly. Knock Out's optics popped open as wide as they could get. "Wh-what?" he shouted, sitting straight up. He looked down into his open spark chamber, letting out a gasp. Hiding away behind his spark, barely visible beyond its bright glow, was a second tiny blue spark. _That_ wasn't there when he'd checked that morning! The sports car laughed weakly, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly. It must have emerged just in the last _hour_, if that. Suddenly, he collapsed back against the medberth with a loud bang, his optics flickering offline.

* * *

Optimus lead Megatron out of the main room of the base to an area he'd previously prepared for their talks. He thought it best to keep it private. The Prime hoped that taking the warlord away from prying optics and audio sensors would help him be a little more honest about what he wanted, and what he was willing to offer. The two sat down across from each other at the Cybertronian sized table. Megatron eyed the door warily, but said nothing. Optimus gave the Decepticon Lord a small smile. "I take it Starscream is doing well?" he asked in an attempt to start conversation. Megatron immediately let out a vicious growl, baring his jagged denta as if to warn the Prime to not speak of his mate in such a casual manner. Optimus remained calm, staring unflinchingly back at the silver mech. Eventually, Megatron settled himself down.

"I did not come all this way to engage in small talk, Prime!" he growled out. Optimus gave a small nod, folding his arms loosely over his chestplates. "Very well… May I first ask what finally changed your mind about this war?" he asked. Megatron gave another low growl, his optics darting away from the Autobot leader's steady gaze. "I have not strayed from my cause, if that is what you're suggesting. The old ways-" "No longer exist." Optimus interrupted smoothly. The warlord vented a sigh. That sounded oddly familiar. "Yes… I know…"

"Megatron, you know I opposed the old government just as fiercely as you. Those with whom we had both disagreed perished long ago. I see no purpose in our continued fighting." Optimus added firmly. What he was saying was nothing new. It was an argument he'd used countless times before to try to get Megatron to stop his senseless campaign of destruction. So far, it had failed, but… The Prime couldn't deny that something had changed in his former friend. If so, then perhaps this time he could actually get through. After all, the warlord had actually shown up of his own accord. That alone was proof enough that there was still hope for peace.

"Optimus…" Megatron began, venting a heavy sigh. "Clearly, my solution… has _failed_…" he rumbled out, once again looking away from the Autobot leader. Never in his life did he dream he would be sitting in front of his nemesis, admitting that he was actually _wrong _about something. "I thought the only way to overthrow the old leaders was through war, through battle… My plan succeeded, but the cost was far too great. I can see that now…"

Optimus listened patiently as Megatron spoke. This was what he'd waited millennia to hear, yet he almost couldn't believe his audio sensors. One look into the Decepticon Lord's eyes told him his words were genuine. The Prime couldn't help a small smile from spreading across his lips. This had to have been Starscream's doing. He was glad to see his faith in the Seeker was not misplaced.

* * *

The two leaders spoke for a while longer before they emerged from the side room. Megatron marched past Optimus, heading straight for the medlab to retrieve his Chief Medical Officer. The Prime made no attempt to follow. Instead, he made his way over to the group of curious Autobots that had been waiting for him. Arcee was the first to approach him. "So? How'd it go?" she asked folding her arms across her chestplates. Honestly, she was amazed the peace talks hadn't broken down into an all-out brawl. Optimus gave her a small smile. "Megatron has agreed to end the fighting." He replied simply. Bulkhead let out a scoff. "Yeah, and I bet he's just gonna let us slap some stasis cuffs on him and lock him up, right?" the ex-wrecker replied with a chuckle, shaking his helm slightly.

"Megatron will not be taken into custody, nor will any of the Decepticons that follow him." The Prime replied as evenly as ever. All four Autobots present immediately turned to stare up at that leader. Wheeljack even left his spot leaning against the wall to question him face to face. "Funny. Didn't know Primes could joke." The white sports car commented, though his face was as serious as any of them had ever seen. Optimus shook his helm slightly. "It is no joke, Wheeljack. Megatron has seen the error of his ways and has agreed to help repair the damage he has caused. He has volunteered all of his men and resources to the rebuilding of Cybertron, and has agreed to surrender all of the Iacon relics currently in his possession. In fact…" he paused, turning over his servo to reveal the sonic resonator that had recently been lost to the Decepticons. "He has presented this to me as a token of his sincerity."

The Autobots couldn't believe their optics. Was Megatron really serious about this? Wheeljack let out a scoff, turning away from the others. He didn't need that failure rubbed in his faceplates… Bumblebee let out an excited whir. 'So the war's really over?' he asked, bouncing on his pedes a bit. Optimus let out a chuckle, nodding at the young scout. Arcee shook her helm. "I don't get it… You've tried this before. What changed this time?" she asked, to which the Prime smiled. "It is often the smallest things that can spark the biggest change in a mech."

* * *

Megatron arched a brow plate as he made his way into the lab. Knock Out was still lying on the medberth, unconscious. The warlord immediately shot Ratchet an accusatory glare. "What have you done to him?" he growled out. The old medic let out a scoff, rolling his optics. "I haven't done anything. He fainted. Something to do with the level of _stress_ he's been under." He retorted, shooting the same accusatory look right back at Megatron. The large mech vented a sigh, rolling his optics. "Have you finished your examination or not?" he grumbled out impatiently. Ratchet gave Breakdown a quick, stern glance, to which the one-eyed mech shied away a bit. The two of them had a nice long talk themselves while the two leaders were away. "Yep. Everything looks to be alright. The sparkling's a healthy size for its age. Of course, he _is _a medic. He knows what he's doing. He shouldn't need me until it's time for the birth." The Autobot replied dismissively, to which Breakdown seemed to let out the intake he was holding. Megatron gave a suspicious glance between the two, but decided against calling them out on their behavior. He really didn't want to know the specifics. He got plenty of that when Starscream was carrying. "Breakdown, grab your mate. We're going home."

* * *

Knock Out let out a groan, turning over in the berth. His tanks felt like they'd been doing somersaults inside him while he slept. He covered his mouth with a servo, curling up into a ball on his side as he tried to talk himself out of purging. "Oh, hey. You're awake." The sports car opened a single optic, staring up at Breakdown's smiling face. He gave another groan, burying his faceplates against the berth. "I wish I wasn't…" he grumbled out. The larger mech's smile faded a bit. Well, that wasn't exactly the greeting he was expecting. He sat down carefully on the edge of the berth, rubbing a servo down his mate's back strut in an attempt to help ease his nausea.

"Well… Umm… It worked, at least." He replied softly, giving his partner a reassuring smile. Knock Out looked up at him again, an absolutely miserable look on his face. Suddenly, Breakdown felt himself being pulled down by his neck, letting out a startled yelp. The sports car held the larger mech close for a long moment, nuzzling his helm against his mate's neck. "We're going to have a sparkling, babe…" he whispered into the blue mech's audio sensor, though he said it more to cement the idea in his own mind than to inform his partner. It was really happening. He was carrying a sparkling. After trying for so long with no luck, he couldn't believe the infant's spark had emerged just before the Autobots were going to examine him. The kid either had the best or the worst timing in the world.

"I know…" Breakdown began, rubbing the Aston Martin's back again. "Are you still okay with all this?" he asked hesitantly, a hint of worry escaping through his vocalizer. Knock Out gave his mate a broad smile before pulling him down into a kiss. He broke away after a long moment, lying his helm down against the blue mech's shoulder. "I didn't think I would be, but… Yeah. I'm _more_ than okay with it, babe. I'm going to be a _carrier_…" He replied happily, hugging Breakdown tightly against himself.

Breakdown opened his mouth to reply when he was cut off suddenly, Knock Out shoving him roughly away. He looked down just in time to catch the sports car lean over the berth, unable to stop himself from puking any longer. The blue mech cringed, reaching over hesitantly to rub his mate's back again, which was the only thing he could really think to do to help at the moment. He knew he was going to have to get used to this. Maybe he should start putting a bucket next to their berth…


	10. Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

**First of all, I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who's been reading my story and has left a review. Many of you have voiced your displeasure with me having to edit my stories. Honestly I really didn't want to do it, but I really don't want my work to be deleted because of the sexually explicit material. And I'm sure you all would agree that you'd rather read an edited version of my work than none at all. For those of you who still wish to read the original, unedited version of this story, I strongly encourage you to visit my tumblr.**

**thatrandomdrell . tumblr . com**

**Here you will find all of my Transformers works that had to either had to be edited or deleted, as well as related artwork that cannot be displayed here. If there is a story or chapter in the future that has to be edited or cannot be posted here, it will be posted on my tumblr first. Again, thank you for your support and I look forward to having many of you follow me on tumblr!**

* * *

"No, you're not doing it right. A little more to the left."

"So… Right there?"

"No, now you're too low…"

"Okay… It's still not working, babe…"

"Oh, for the love of Primus… Just give me that…" Knock Out growled, finally getting fed up with trying to direct his mate. He placed his servo over Breakdown's, which currently held a small scanning device against the sports car's swollen gestation chamber. The doctor sat up slightly on the medberth, moving his partner's servo and the scanner to the proper place on his abdomen. Almost instantly an image appeared on the screen near the medberth. It was a grainy black and white image of a tiny sparkling, curled up contently inside his carrier. A huge grin spread across Breakdown's face. "Ah! There he is!" he said excitedly before catching himself. "Umm… I mean… If it _is _a he… Is he?"

Knock Out let out a chuckle, shaking his helm. He moved his mate's hand ever so slightly, trying to get a better angle to see. "Yes, babe. He's a mech." He replied softly, a small smile spreading across his lips. "Looks like he's got your body type, too." He added, giving the big mech a smirk. Breakdown chuckled lightly at that. "Oh, good. That means he'll have his sire's dashing good looks, right?" he asked, that grin of his never leaving his face. Knock Out rolled his optics. He thought he'd say something like that. Before the sports car could retort with a smartass comment of his own he flinched slightly, placing his free servo against his abdomen.

"Ah! He kicked! I saw him!" Breakdown shouted happily, practically bouncing on his pedes in excitement. Knock Out vented a sigh, allowing himself to lay back on the medberth again. "You wouldn't be so happy about it if he was kicking _you_all day and night. It doesn't exactly tickle, you know…" he grumbled out, though even that couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Breakdown was so happy. He almost didn't have the spark to tear the big mech away from looking at their sparkling. If they didn't have other things to do, he wouldn't have. "Alright, babe. I think that's enough for now. Starscream will be here any minute with the twins for their check-up."

Breakdown looked disappointed at that, reluctantly turning off the scanning device and putting it away. As he came back with an extra piece of plating and snapped it into place over his mate's gestation chamber, Knock Out ran a servo over the larger mech's arm. He gave him a soft smile. "Don't worry, you can look at it all you want later on." He promised. Breakdown's grin immediately returned. "Alright, I'll hold you to that."

* * *

Not long afterward, Starscream made his way into the medbay with his two tiny seekerlings waddling unsteadily at his sides, each holding tightly onto one of their carrier's digits to keep themselves upright. Knock out couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he watched them. "Aww, did you two walk all the way here on your own? You're getting to be big mechs now, huh?" the sports car asked, giving the two sparklings a big grin. The two replied with a happy giggle, each reaching their free servo up towards the medic. He would have loved to lean down and pick them up like they wanted, but he knew he'd never be able to get back up on his own with how unbalanced he was at the moment. Knock Out had been spending a lot of time with the twins over the past few months, hoping to prepare himself as much as possible for his own little one. He quickly discovered he didn't hate sparklings quite as much as he'd first thought. In fact, he was beginning to really look forward to having his own.

Starscream leaned down briefly to scoop the two mechlings up into his arms, lifting them up to sit on the medberth. The two squirmed around against their carrier's grip, trying to get free and crawl around on their own. The slender Seeker let out an aggravated growl. "Would you two please sit still for once?" he grumbled out, which only resulted in more giggles from the twins. Knock Out had to stifle his own laughter at that. "Getting to be a servoful, are they?" he teased as he walked over to one of the side tables that held much of his equipment. He heard Starscream vent a sigh behind him. "Oh, they've always been a servoful. They're just more energetic about it now."

"Oh? What happened to your two babysitters? Or are they getting to be too much for them?" Knock Out asked with a small snicker as he picked up a datapad and turned back towards his Second in Command. Starscream rolled his optics at that. "They seem to have found better things to do. Not a day goes by that I don't catch Skywarp and Dreadwing hanging all over each other in the halls, and Thundercracker's been spending quite a lot of time over at the Autobot base. I can only _imagine _who he's fooling around with… Then again, he's never really been the promiscuous type. Not like Skywarp, at least. Actually, now that I think about it, Soundwave's been over there quite a lot as well…" the Seeker explained, tapping a digit thoughtfully against his chin at the last part. Knock Out shook his helm a bit. "Just tell your brothers to be careful for at least another few months. I want to get used to taking care of my own sparkling before I have to deliver someone else's again."

Starscream replied with a light chuckle, nodding his helm in understanding. With the pressures of the war practically gone, everyone was more or less free to focus on more personal matters. For Starscream and Knock Out, that meant focusing on taking care of their growing families. The two carriers had become fast friends now that they had something in common with each other. Knock Out had been helping the Seeker take care of the twins, all the while gossiping like two old housewives. Dawnbreaker and Knightfall had come to think of the doctor as another uncle. Even so, the two sparklings seemed to be trying their hardest to give the expectant medic plenty of practice taking care of young children. The two had a bit of a mischievous streak in them, and today was no exception.

Knock Out set down his datapad on the edge of the medberth as he went to start his examination of the two little ones. Of course, the second he went to grab Dawnbreaker he heard something clatter against the floor next to him. The doctor cringed slightly, looking down to see that Knightfall had slipped out of his carrier's grasp just enough to be able to kick the datapad off the side of the berth. Knock Out let out a groan, to which the black seekerling could only giggle playfully. He vented a sigh, keeping a firm hold on the edge of the medberth as he bent down to try to pick the datapad up. Starscream craned his neck to try to see how the sports car was faring. "Umm… Wouldn't you rather I get that for you?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm fine! I don't need any help. You just keep a hold on those two scraplings…" he grumbled out, slightly aggravated. Even so, he had to admit to having a bit of trouble reaching all the way to the ground. He couldn't bend nearly as far as he usually could, and his enlarged abdomen was definitely getting in the way. He let out a strained grunt as he tried to stretch his arm as far as he could, though he couldn't quite reach it. Suddenly he felt a large servo brace against his side, while a second slipped into view and effortlessly picked up the datapad he was after. The doctor then felt himself being lifted back up to his pedes, the datapad placed back on the berth.

"Babe, just ask for help the next time you drop something, okay?" Breakdown teased, kissing his mate's cheek softly. Knock Out gave a small growl, his faceplates heating up in embarrassment. "I could have picked it up myself! Eventually…" the sports car grumbled out the last part, folding his arms across his chestplates. The larger mech let out a chuckle, leaning down slightly to pat the doctor's swollen gestation chamber lightly. "Hey kid, tell your Mama to be more careful, will ya? Maybe he'll listen to you better." He asked playfully, kissing Knock Out on the neck. The red mech rolled his optics as his mate wandered off to finish something Megatron had asked him to do.

Once Breakdown left, Starscream let out a small chuckle. "Don't let it bother you too much. Megatron used to tease me like that when I was carrying these two. I think it's a sire thing." He assured with a small smile. Knock Out vented a sigh, letting a smile of his own spread across his face. "Yeah, I guess there's no helping i-Oh, no you don't!" he growled suddenly, snatching the datapad up before Knightfall could knock it down again. The black seekerling had managed to squirm out of his carrier's grip again and had crawled across the berth towards the device. Once it was gone, the sparkling's attention shifted slightly to Knock Out's abdomen, which was right in front of him. He reached out a small servo and copied what he'd seen Breakdown do a moment ago, giving the doctor's gestation chamber a soft pat.

"Amm… Mmm… Mama." Knightfall mumbled out, repeating the only word he'd heard enough to try to say. Knock Out froze. He knew Starscream had been trying to teach the twins to talk over the past few weeks, so far with no luck. Well, until now. Slowly, the doctor's optics drifted up to look at his Second in Command, who could only stare with his mouth hanging open. He suddenly felt a small pang of guilt. Primus knows how Starscream must feel right now, having just watched his son call another mech 'mama'. The infant looked between the two adults, tilting his helm slightly in confusion. He then looked back at his carrier. "Mama!" he said again with a happy giggle.

To Knock Out's relief, Starscream's expression instantly softened into a smile. The Seeker scooped the little one up into his arms, hugging him tightly and eliciting an excited squeal from the mechling. "Hehehehe! Mama! Mama!" he giggled out, nuzzling his faceplates against his carrier's chestplates. Starscream let out a chuckle, caressing the child's helm with his servo. "That's right, sweetie! I'm your Mama! That's very good!" he practically squealed out himself. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his arm. The Seeker glanced down to see Dawnbreaker staring back up at him with a pout on his face. "Aaah… Amma…" he mumbled out, tugging on his carrier's arm again. Starscream gave the silver seekerling a small smile, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close against his body. "Aww, that was so close, Sweetspark. Try it again. Say 'Mama'."

"Mmm… Mama." Dawnbreaker repeated finally, at which point Starscream scooped him up next to his brother. Knock Out couldn't help but smile as he watched Starscream hug and praise his two little ones. He rested a servo against his abdomen, a content look on his face. He couldn't wait for his little mechling to be born.

* * *

Megatron made his way back to his quarters immediately after Starscream reported that the twins were done with their check-up. He was eager to hear what, if anything, Knock Out had found. He was still worried that Airachnid might have hurt the children somehow when she'd drugged his expectant mate, despite Knock Out's insistence that they were both fine. He still had his men constantly scouring the globe for the treacherous spider, so far with no luck. The warlord had heard that the Autobot Arcee had a history with the she-spider. Perhaps now that the truce was in effect, he could enlist her help to hunt her down.

All of Megatron's worries seemed to disappear once he stepped through the door to his room. Starscream sat at the edge of their berth, Knightfall and Dawnbreaker both sitting on his lap. The two each had a disc-shaped crystal of sweet energon in their mouths, no doubt a treat from Knock Out for being good during their examination. Of course, he doubted they'd been perfect little angels the whole time, so it was far more likely that they were given the treat simply for being cute.

Starscream gave his mate a smile as he saw him approach. Megatron sat down next to the Seeker, wrapping an arm behind his back and placing a soft kiss on his lips. The twins both looked up at their sire, reaching up to grab at his helm. The warlord broke the kiss with his mate, smiling down at his sons. "Alright, alright. I didn't forget about you two." He said with a chuckle before leaning down and giving each of them a small peck on the top of the helm. They both let out a happy giggle before going back to their snacks. Megatron returned his attention to Starscream, nuzzling his faceplates against the slender Seeker's neck. "So? What'd Knock Out have to say?" he asked, giving his Second in Command's neck cables a playful nip. The jet let out a small chuckle, pushing lightly against the larger mech's shoulder as if to say 'not in front of the kids'.

"He said they're perfectly healthy. You really don't have anything to worry about, love. They're _fine._" Starscream assured, resting his helm against his mate's shoulder. "Besides, I think you'll find what _they _said to be far more interesting." He added, a smirk spreading slowly across his lips. Megatron's optics widened instantly at that. "What they… You mean they spoke?" the warlord asked, a look of astonishment on his face. Starscream let out an amused chuckle, glancing down at Dawnbreaker, who'd just finished his snack. "Sweetie, why don't you tell your sire what you learned today?" he asked softly, giving the seekerling an encouraging smile. The silver mechling looked up at his sire, a happy grin appearing on his face. "Hehehe! Mama!" he giggled out, reaching his servos out towards his sire.

"Ah! That's very good, Dawn!" Megatron praised, patting the silver seekerling on the helm. Almost immediately there was a soft whine from his brother. Knightfall, a little jealous of the attention his twin was getting, reached his servos out as well, bouncing a little on his carrier's leg. "Mama! _Mamaaaaaaa!_" the little black jet whined, making little grabbing gestures with his servos. Megatron laughed lightly, shaking his helm. "Yes, you did very good too, Knightfall!" he began, giving his other son a pat on the helm as well. "But I think you two should learn how to say '_Papa_' next."

* * *

Knock Out let out a groan, turning over in the berth for the hundredth time that night. He was miserably uncomfortable tonight, and couldn't get to sleep for the life of him. He couldn't seem to find a comfortable position to lay in, and every time it felt like he could finally manage to get some recharge seemed to be the exact moment his sparkling decided he wanted to squirm around inside him. Of course, as if that wasn't bad enough, he had to listen to Breakdown snoring loudly next to him, almost as if to rub it in that he had no trouble at all falling asleep. Eventually, the sports car sat up, letting out an aggravated huff.

Seconds later, Breakdown awoke with a loud grunt as he felt something heavy plop down on his abdomen. His optic flickered online as he leaned up a bit. He looked down to find Knock Out sitting on top of him, straddling his waist. "U-umm… Do you need something, babe?" the larger mech asked groggily, rubbing at his good optic. The doctor glared down at his mate, shoving him back down on the berth. "I can't sleep." He grumbled out as if it were his partner's fault. Breakdown arched a brow ridge. "Okay… So, what do you want me to do about it?" he asked, expecting the sports car to demand they interface immediately. It wouldn't be the first time he was woken up at three in the morning like this for a good frag. In fact, this would make the third time in the past week. Not that he was _complaining_, mind you…

This time, however, wasn't quite as fun as he was expecting. Knock Out let out a small sob, coolant welling up in his optics. Breakdown gave a small gasp, sitting up and wrapping his arms loosely around his mate's waist. "S-sorry! I didn't mean it like that! D-don't cry! What do you need me to do, babe?" he stuttered out frantically. The sports car wrapped his arms around the larger mech's torso, burying his face against his partner's shoulder. Breakdown immediately shifted the smaller mech to a better position in his arms, making sure he didn't accidentally put too much pressure on Knock Out's gestation chamber.

"Just tell the sparkling to stop moving around… I wanna go to sleep…" the Aston Martin whined out against his mate's shoulder. Breakdown vented a sigh, rubbing a servo down the doctor's back. "I would if I could, but you know there's nothing we can do about that…" he replied as softly as he could, though he was sure no matter how nicely he put it, his mate was likely to shift right into his angry gear. However, his expectations were once again proven wrong as Knock Out's sobs slowly faded away. Instead of screaming, he heard a small moan escape his partner's lips right next to his audio sensor.

"Ngh… A little lower, babe…" the doctor mumbled out. It took Breakdown a moment to realize what he was referring to. After a moment, he started rubbing a spot a little lower on the sports car's spinal strut, putting a little more pressure on the expectant mech's aching frame. He knew he reached the right place when he felt Knock Out's servos ball up into fists against his back and heard a small groan of pleasure. "Does this really help that much?" he asked with a chuckle, to which his mate nodded quickly against his shoulder. "Oh Primus, that feels better than sex right now, you have _no _idea…" the sports car groaned out, arching his back slightly.

After a few minutes, Knock Out seemed to settle down quite a bit. Breakdown looked down at his mate. "Uhh… Knock Out?" he asked softly. There was no reply. Instead, the smaller mech merely let out a light snore. The blue mech vented a sigh, though a small smile remained on his face. Well, that wasn't too hard. Usually he had to completely wear his mate out before he was able to get some sleep. He was keen to get some recharge himself, but soon realized the fatal flaw in his plan. Knock Out may have finally found a comfortable position to sleep in, but that left _him_ sitting up. He dared not move, fearing he'd wake his mate up. He let out another sigh. He couldn't help but wonder if Megatron had to deal with the same sort of thing when Starscream was carrying.


	11. Difficult Patients

Optimus sat in the middle of the rec room floor, a content smile on his face. Knightfall sat in front of him, energetically playing with some of the toys that Ratchet had made for the twins' birthday. The little black seekerling had his favorite stuffed animal, a gray and yellow tyrannosaurus rex, and was making it stomp around on the floor, all the while making little roaring noises. The Prime let out a rare chuckle as the toddler started attacking the triceratops toy he held in his servo. Eventually, he let the toy fall over on its side, holding up his servos in defeat. "Oh no! I have lost!" the Autobot leader said with another light chuckle. Knightfall let out a happy giggle, jumping up to his pedes and holding his toy over his head victoriously. "Me Gwimmwock win!" he called out in what he thought was a big tough 'dinosaur' voice.

Megatron watched from his spot across the room, holding a recharging Dawnbreaker against his shoulder. The silver seekerling hugged a gray, yellow and red pterosaur to his chestplates, chewing lightly on one of its wings as he slept. It had been countless ages since he'd been able to stand in the same room with Optimus without feeling the strong urge to decapitate him. Seeing the Prime happily play with his young son was so surreal. He almost couldn't believe it was all over. Though… He really hated to admit it, but he missed this. He missed being around his old friend.

Megatron was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a tug against his shin plating. He looked down, catching optics with Knightfall. "Papa! You come pway?" he asked, flashing his sire a cute grin that he'd discovered the adults had a hard time saying no to. He then held up his stegosaurus toy. "You Snarl!" he added with a playful giggle. The warlord's faceplates flushed slightly as he took a quick glance over at Optimus, who had a smile on his face that Megatron hadn't seen since he was still Orion Pax.

"Err… I'm sorry, Knightfall. I can't come play with you right now. Your brother is asleep." Megatron replied, motioning to the still recharging seekerling resting against his chest. Knightfall lowered his toy from above his helm slowly, a sad pout appearing on his lips. "B-but… You say you pway wif me and Oppy…" he whined out, coolant starting to well up in his optics. The warlord flinched as the toddler let out a soft sob, hugging his stuffed dinosaur tightly against his body. Oh great… Well, he didn't have to worry about Dawnbreaker sleeping on him here in a moment… Suddenly, before the black mechling began to cry, there was a flash of silver in front of him. The next thing he knew, Megatron felt his son being gently lifted off his shoulder, immediately replaced with the stegosaurus toy that Knightfall had just been holding.

"You _promised _him…" Starscream whispered, narrowing his optics up at his mate in warning. Dawnbreaker remained asleep even after being passed to his carrier's arms, stirring only to shift into a more comfortable position. Megatron vented a sigh, but immediately gave in. The Seeker watched as the warlord made his way over to where Optimus sat, taking a seat across from him. Knightfall immediately let out a happy squeal, picking up his Grimmlock toy as he ran back over to where the two adults were waiting. Starscream smiled softly at the sight of the two former enemies contently playing with his little one. It was as if the war had never happened.

* * *

Starscream soon left the rec room in search for a quieter place for Dawnbreaker to sleep. As soon as he made his way out to the main chamber of the Autobot base, he heard the ground bridge activate. The jet looked over in time to see Breakdown arrive through the gate, followed by an absolutely miserable looking Knock Out. The sports car held a servo against his enlarged abdomen, the other servo held by his mate as he gently lead him towards Ratchet's medical lab. The Decepticon medic could be heard letting out a reluctant groan. "Breakdown, I really don't need to be here yet… The sparkling isn't due for another two weeks… Can't we just go back home? I'm tired… I want to go back to recharge…" he whined out, though it looked like Breakdown was having none of it.

"Ratchet needs to look you over _before _you go into labor so he knows what to expect. You haven't let him examine you since we first came here, the least you could do is let him have this one look at you." Breakdown retorted as calmly as he could. Knock Out vented an aggravated sigh. "But I've already done all the examinations I need! The baby's fine, everything's progressing normally… It's about as textbook as you can get! There's no need for Ratchet to do anything right now!" he argued, hanging on his partner's arm in an attempt to at least slow him down a little. The larger mech rolled his optic at that, not bothered in the slightest by the sports car's 'dead weight' routine. "Y'know, there's a human saying that comes to mind…" he grumbled out. The Aston Martin eased up a bit, giving his mate a questioning look. "Doctors make the worst patients…"

* * *

Ratchet looked up when he heard the door to his lab open, raising a single brow plate. Breakdown was practically pushing his reluctant mate into the lab, a frustrated look on his face. Knock Out was trying his best to resist, but was far too exhausted to put up much of a fight. Eventually the blue mech got fed up with it, leaning down and carefully picking his partner up into his arms. The expectant sports car let out a small yelp of surprise before being laid gently down on the medberth. The older medic let a smirk spread across his lips, giving Breakdown a nod of thanks. Knock Out wasn't quite so happy, folding his arms across his chest with a huff.

"I told you there's no need for this…" he growled out. Ratchet let out a scoff, shaking his helm as he walked over towards his equipment. "I hate treating other medics… They always think they can do everything on their own…" he grumbled under his breath, though that was probably the single most hypocritical statement he'd ever made. By the time he'd returned with his scanner, Breakdown had already removed the plating covering his mate's gestation chamber. Well, that was a pleasant surprise. He wasn't used to having someone help him with his patients. Perhaps he should look into getting an assistant of his own…

Knock Out flinched slightly when he felt the cold scanner being pressed against his protoform. He watched as what was by now a very familiar image appeared on the display screen. Even so, Breakdown's optic was glued to the screen, a small smile on his lips. However, before Ratchet got a chance to really examine the unborn sparkling, the med lab door slid open. The sports car sat up slightly in order to peek over his swollen abdomen, catching sight of two huge blue optics peeking around the door frame. Ratchet looked back over his shoulder. "Ah, Bumblebee. Is there something you need?" the medic asked somewhat nonchalantly, prompting a small growl of annoyance from his current patient. "Hey! Shouldn't you keep that slagging door locked? I'd like a little privacy at the very least!" Knock Out complained. The ambulance ignored him for the most part, motioning for Bumblebee to come in. The young scout was hesitant, but eventually skulked his way in, keeping his helm low.

'I-is this a bad time?' he asked in a series of low beeps, eyeing his former rival's bare gestation chamber with wide optics. The expectant mech gave him a vicious glare of warning, making the yellow bot quickly avert his gaze. "No, it's fine. What do you need?" Ratchet asked as casually as ever as he returned most of his attention to the screen ahead. Bumblebee's optics drifted up to the image of the Decepticons' sparkling on the screen, his door wings drooping slightly. Knock Out couldn't help but let out a scoff, finding the young scout's reaction somewhat amusing. "What's wrong, kid? Don't tell me you don't know where sparklings come from." He teased with a small smirk. Bumblebee's wings seemed to droop even further at that. 'U-umm… N-no, I know exactly where they come from…'

Ratchet looked back at Bumblebee, raising a brow plate. "Is something the matter? You're acting strangely…" the old medic asked, turning off the scanning device for a moment. Knock Out's sparkling wasn't going anywhere. He could wait for a few minutes. Bumblebee couldn't, it seemed. Eventually, the yellow sports car vented a heavy sigh, letting his chest plates split open. All three of the other mechs let out a gasp, their optics widening. "Oh Primus, Bumblebee…" Ratchet sighed out, covering his mouth with his servo. He stared into the young mech's spark chamber with stunned optics, focusing on the second tiny spark nestled just below his own.

"B-Bee… You're still practically a child yourself! Aren't you a little young to be carrying a sparkling? Are you even bonded with anyone?" Knock Out stuttered out, a rare hint of concern in his voice. Bumblebee gave an uneasy whistle as he closed his chestplates again, stepping backwards into the corner as if trying to retreat from the lot of them. Ratchet made his way over to the scout, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "It'll be okay, Bumblebee. We'll take care of you and the sparkling. There's nothing to worry about." He reassured softly, rubbing a servo gently down one of the young sports car's arms. Normally, in a situation like this, he would have scolded the carrying mech or femme for being careless, but not now. He could tell how scared Bumblebee was. The last thing he needed right now was a lecture.

Of course, just because Bumblebee didn't need a lecture didn't mean someone _else_ was off the hook. Ratchet could remember seeing the young scout retreating to his quarters with a certain mech several times over the past few months. Honestly, the old medic was genuinely surprised that mech would let something like this happen, accidentally or otherwise. And if _he _could make a mistake like this, there was no telling what some of the many less responsible bots present could do. This seemed like an issue that needed to be addressed immediately. Screaming at Bumblebee's recent berthmate could wait.

* * *

Within the hour, all of the officers from both factions were gathered in the main chamber of the Autobot base, most of them with a confused look on their faces. Ratchet stood by the main control console, Optimus standing just behind him at his side. Most of the others were standing in a group in front of him, but he could see Breakdown sitting towards the back with Knock Out in his lap, his arms wrapped securely around his mate. Megatron and Starscream stood close to those two, the Seeker keeping a close optic on his twins as they played with the human children nearby. Bumblebee was practically hiding in the corner, afraid of what everyone would say when they found out he was with spark. Ratchet didn't mind them sticking towards the back. He wasn't really speaking to any of them, as they all currently had children in one form or another. No, it was the rest of them he was worried about.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, we can get started." the medic announced, raising his voice so that everyone could hear him. They all knew better than to talk while Ratchet was trying to speak, so Autobots and Decepticons alike shut up immediately. They knew that he was likely toting around a good stock of wrenches, and none of them were too keen on testing the old mech's aim today. "I've called you all here to address a potential problem I've noticed recently as a result of the recent truce. While this newfound peace _does_ allow for us to relax quite a bit more than many of us are used to, that is no reason to start getting careless. Yes, it may be safe in _theory _to start having sparklings, but we simply do not have the resources or man power to deal with any more expectant mechs or femmes right now."

That last part earned a collective "Wait, _what?_" from the lot of them. Arcee was the first to step forward. "What brought _this _on all of a sudden? Is someone else carrying now? Who is it?" she asked, folding her arms across her chestplates. Ratchet shook his helm. "I'm sorry, but it's not my place to tell you who it is. In time, he'll come forward on his own." He replied, making sure to not let his optics linger on any one bot for too long. Everyone seemed to draw their own conclusions on the matter however. Most of the Decepticons immediately looked over towards Dreadwing and Skywarp, the latter of the two staring back with a blank look. Arcee, however, immediately looked at Wheeljack and Bulkhead, narrowing her optics slightly. Bulkhead's faceplates immediately heated up.

"Whoah, no! I-it's not me! I mean… I-it's not like I don't… _Y'know_… B-but it's not me!" the big mech stuttered out nervously, holding up his servos in defense. Suddenly, he let out a high-pitched shriek, feeling someone pinch his aft. He immediately turned around to glare at Wheeljack, who had a mischievous smirk on his face. "Something you're not telling me, Sweet Plates?" the white Wrecker teased, even though he knew for a fact his partner wasn't the one carrying. Bulkhead gave him an aggravated growl, throwing his arms across his chestplates. "You're not _helping_, Jackie…" he grumbled out.

* * *

Bumblebee had snuck away from the group in all the confusion, retreating back to his quarters. He sat down on the edge of his berth, his door wings folding down against his back. He wrapped his arms around himself, venting a heavy sigh. He had no idea what he was going to do. He wasn't ready to have a sparkling! Knock Out had said it best, he was still just a kid himself! He was going to make a _terrible _carrier! His sparkling was probably going to hate him!

The young scout shook his helm as if trying shake all those thoughts from his head. He had to calm down. Getting himself all upset wasn't going to help at all, it would only make himself feel worse. He vented in a deep intake. Optimus and Ratchet had both promised they'd help him as much as they could, so… It was going to be okay, right? Ratchet knew what he was doing, he'd delivered sparklings before. Hell, he was going to get even more practice with Knock Out in just a few days, so it's not like the old medic was going to be rusty at all. As for Optimus, well… He'd practically raised Bumblebee himself from a youngling. The young sports car looked up to the Prime like he was his own sire. And speaking of sires…

Bumblebee let out a whir of dread, burying his faceplates in his servos. He'd almost forgot about the sparkling's sire... What was he supposed to say to him? How was he going to tell him? And how would he take the news? Would he be angry? Would he even want to have anything to do with the sparkling? Would… Would he leave him? The scout let out a soft sob at the last thought. He didn't want to be all alone…

The sports car froze when he heard the door to his quarters slide open. He waited, listening for Optimus' heavy gait making his way towards him, or Ratchet's reassuring voice calling to him from the doorway. There was nothing. Just silence. Then, he barely heard the soft sound of pedes practically gliding across the floor towards him, coming to a stop next to him. Bumblebee felt his sparkbeat racing in his chest as he felt someone sit down next to him on the berth. He looked up hesitantly, optics wide in fear. Thin digits reached up to caress the young scout's cheek in an attempt to calm him. Bumblebee vented a shaky sigh, averting his optics.

'D-did… Did Ratchet talk to you?' he asked in a series of soft beeps and whistles. His reply was simply a silent nod. The sports car looked back up at him, coolant streaming down his faceplates. 'Soundwave…' he began, burying his face against the Communications Chief's chestplates and wrapping his arms around his thin frame. 'I-I'm scared…' he sobbed out, hugging the Decepticon mech close. Soundwave ran a spider-like servo down the young Autobot's back, his visor screen crackling to life. "Bumblebee: No reason to be afraid." He began in that over-synthesized mechanical voice of his. "Soundwave: Will be here. _Always_…"


	12. A Sparkling's Love

**Author's note:**

**I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who's reviewed and followed my story! I never thought I'd get over a hundred reviews on any of my fics! I really, really appreciate all the love and support and hope I can continue to entertain everyone!**

**I'd also like to give a big shout out to Speedstreek360 who's been a huge help with a lot of my ideas! A lot of what you read from here on out will have had some of Speedy's ideas and suggestions peppered throughout. I've been meaning to credit them, but kept forgetting. ^^; Anyway, if you guys are looking for something to read in between my updates, give Speedy's "Three Little Words" a look! You'll be glad you did!**

**Thanks again, everyone! I hope to hit 200 reviews very soon ;)**

* * *

The ground bridge at the Autobot base roared to life, allowing Starscream to pass through. He was alone today, having left both his mate and their twin sons behind for once. He'd left Dawnbreaker and Knightfall with Thundercracker, feeling he didn't need the distraction of chasing after his children keeping him from doing what he'd come here to do. The Seeker would have liked both of his brothers watching them, but as usual Skywarp couldn't be bothered. The jet prayed his trinemate would at least listen to Ratchet and try to not get himself sparked up, but he knew all too well that it was pretty much dependent on how careful Dreadwing chose to be at this point.

Starscream took a moment to look around, searching for a certain yellow bot. Optimus was standing at the control console discussing recent events with Agent Fowler, who was understandably finding it hard to adjust to having the Decepticons come and go through the base as they pleased. Ratchet was locked away in his med lab, no doubt making sure everything was ready for Knock Out when the sparkling came. Finally, he spotted Bumblebee sitting at a large table, his two teammates sitting on either side of him.

"Aww, c'mon Bee. It's not that bad, really." Bulkhead assured, resting a servo on the young scout's shoulder. Bumblebee vented out a heavy sigh, hiding his face in his folded arms against the table. He'd told the other Autobots that he was carrying a few days ago, though it seemed he was still having doubts about it all. Bulkhead and Arcee had been trying to get the sports car to stop worrying about not being a good carrier, but so far they'd had no luck. Bumblebee gave the two a few muffled beeps, keeping his helm down against his forearms. 'How do you know? Neither of you have any kids!'

Starscream vented a sigh, a small knowing smile spreading across his lips. Now he understood why Soundwave had asked him to come talk to the young mech. Bumblebee needed someone with experience having children to convince him everything would be alright. He was more than happy to help out, especially since the Autobot scout was having his Third in Command's child. The Seeker approached the group quietly, coming up behind the yellow bot and placing a servo gently against one of his door wings. Bumblebee looked up, giving the commander a depressed whistle. The jet gave him a soft smile. "Why the sad face, young one?"

The young scout vented another sigh, resting his chin against his arms. 'You're only here because Soundwave asked you to come…' he complained, glaring across the table at the opposite wall. Starscream gave a small huff. "You're right. He _did _ask me to come." He began, pulling up a chair and squeezing in between Arcee and the sports car. "But that doesn't make what I have to say any less true. Look, you can't keep moping around like this, if not for your own good then for your child's. I'm sure Ratchet's already warned you that all this undue stress is bad for the sparkling. You want your baby to be healthy, don't you?"

Bumblebee's optics softened a bit at that, looking off to the side. He didn't think he could actually hurt his sparkling by worrying so much. He gave a slow nod of his helm. "Good. See? You're already being a good carrier. All you need to do is make sure that sparkling has everything it needs and you'll be just fine." Starscream replied, giving the scout's servo a light pat. Bumblebee suddenly let out another sad whir, burying his face in his arms again. 'But I don't _know _what a sparkling needs! I've never had one before! I have no idea how to take care of one!'

Starscream folded his arms across his chestplates at that, narrowing his optics slightly. "So? Do you think one requires previous experience to be able to take care of a child? Dawnbreaker and Knightfall are my first sparklings. I wasn't planning to have them, and no one ever taught me what to do or how to raise them. You may not realize it, but you already have everything you need. You just need to be able to trust your instincts." He began firmly. "Besides, you'll have Soundwave to help you, and if you're not sure about something you can always ask Knock Out or myself for help. There's really no need for you to feel like you're in this all alone."

Bumblebee finally looked up at Starscream. He never expected the Decepticon Commander to be so nice to him. He'd always heard that the Seeker was a cold hard glitch, and from what he'd seen it looked like it was true. Well, up until recently, anyway. Was it because he'd had his two seekerlings? The young scout's face shifted into what equated to a smile for him. If someone like Starscream could change like that, maybe he really could learn. He sat up a bit straighter, his wings perking up slightly. 'Is… Is it hard?' he asked with soft whir. Starscream let out a scoff at that.

"You're kidding, right? Yes, of _course_ it's hard. But trust me, it's well worth all the pain and sleepless nights you'll have to go through. And it's not like you'll be miserable alone. You can always drag your mate out of bed to take care of the sparkling for you when you can't handle it on your own. I used to do that all the time. I even made him activate his feeding protocols to help me out when the twins were still newborns." Starscream explained, giving the sports car a wicked smirk. The three Autobots could barely contain their laughter at that last bit. "You're joking!" Arcee giggled out, clamping a servo over her mouth to keep from laughing aloud. Bulkhead didn't have quite so much restraint. "Ahahahaha! You made _Megatron_ feed the kids? Hah _hah! _That's the greatest thing I ever heard!"

"Heh heh heh… You _bet_ I did. And all you have to do is give the word and I'll make Soundwave get _his _feeding protocols activated too." Starscream added with a light chuckle, elbowing Bumblebee's arm playfully. The scout stifled a small laugh, glancing away shyly. 'Starscream? I've got one more question…' he began in low beeps, his faceplates heating up slightly. The Seeker arched a brow plate, but gave him a small smile. "Anything, youngling." He replied softly. Bumblebee tapped a single digit against the surface table nervously. 'U-umm… H-how much does it hurt?'

"O-oh… Uhh… Well…" Starscream began hesitantly, unsure of how to answer without discouraging the young carrier. A verbal explanation didn't seem to be necessary, however, as a loud shriek echoed through the cavernous Autobot base. The four of them turned around in time to see Breakdown running from the ground bridge towards Ratchet's lab, carrying his mate in his arms. Knock Out dug his digits into the large mech's shoulder plating hard enough to dent the metal, screaming out a long string of profanities in both English and Cybertronian. Optimus immediately left his conversation with Fowler to help Breakdown get his partner into see Ratchet. Bumblebee let out an uneasy whistle as he watched them rush the red sports car into the med lab, his optics widening. That wasn't exactly the answer he was looking for…

* * *

"Oh Primus, why in the Pit did I let you do this to me? _Ahh!_" Knock Out screamed after being laid down on the medberth. Ratchet quickly got to work removing the extra plating over the sports car's abdomen, which was all that was keeping his interface panel from popping open. The old medic immediately glared up at Breakdown, who'd already taken his position next to his mate. "A better question would be why in the Pit did it take you two so slagging long to get here? He's practically ready to deliver _right now!_ This didn't just happen a few minutes ago!" he barked out quickly, not so distracted by the task at hand that he couldn't scold the blue mech at the same time. "Hey, _he's _the one that took off suddenly! I spent two hours looking for him and I found him like this just a minute ago!" he retorted, not about to take the blame for something he didn't do. Ratchet vented a heavy sigh, shaking his helm.

"Knock Out, why would you run away like that? You know better than that…" the ambulance growled out, though he was much less harsh with the expectant mech than he was with his partner. Knock Out gave a loud groan of pain. "I don't know! _I don't know! _I-I panicked! Please, just get him out of me!" he sobbed out, grabbing tightly onto the edges of the berth as he felt another contraction coming. Ratchet gave another sigh. "Don't worry, it'll all be over in just a few minutes. Just stay calm, try to control your air intake, and push with the contractions, alright?" he instructed as calmly as possible, to which his patient gave a quick nod of his helm.

Breakdown braced his arm against his mate's back as he helped him to sit up a bit on the berth. He nearly bit his own glossa off when Knock Out suddenly grabbed a hold of his free servo, squeezing it tightly as he let out a loud shriek. "You're doing fine, Knock Out. Just keep going like that." Ratchet called out reassuringly, giving the red mech's knee a light pat. Breakdown let out a small whimper at that. If his partner kept going like that for very much longer, he'd be missing more than just an optic sensor. The Aston Martin gave another strong push, drowning out his mate's sudden yelp of discomfort with yet another scream of agony.

"Alright, I can see the helm! You're almost there!" Ratchet announced soon, readying himself to catch the sparkling as it came out. Breakdown could feel his sparkbeat racing when he heard that. "C'mon, babe. Just a little bit more." He encouraged his mate softly, caressing his helm with his free servo. Knock Out couldn't spare his partner a moment of his attention, instead concentrating on what Ratchet had told him to do. He gave one last big push before the med lab was filled with the piercing cry of a newborn infant. The old medic carefully supported the tiny purple sparkling in his servos, carrying him over to the small wash bin he'd set up earlier.

Knock Out collapsed back against the berth, still gasping for air as his systems started to cool off. He kept a tight hold on his mate's servo, his dim optics drifting over to stare up at him. Breakdown gave him a huge grin, still caressing the smooth crests on the sports car's helm. "See? It's all over now, babe. You did great." He whispered softly, leaning down to kiss his exhausted partner on the lips. The red mech replied with a weak smile before he felt a small nudge on his arm. He let out a small gasp, his face lighting up instantly when he looked over.

Ratchet stood next to the berth with a tiny purple mechling curled up in his arms, freshly cleaned up and wrapped securely in a soft cloth. Knock Out held out his arms, letting out a happy chuckle as his child was passed to him. The little sparkling gave a small sob as he clung to his carrier's chestplates. The sports car rocked the infant gently in his arms, shushing him softly. The child calmed down a bit, his amber optics flickering online to stare up at the Aston Martin. Knock Out couldn't help a broad smile from spreading across his lips as he ran a digit gently down his new son's rose tinted cheek. He was absolutely perfect.

Breakdown wrapped an arm around his mate's shoulders, letting him rest his helm against his chest. He was content just sitting there and watching his two lovely mechs lay there together, but he soon felt the child's body being pressed gently against his other arm. He glanced down, his spark skipping a beat as the sparkling was passed to him. The large mech gave Knock Out a questioning look, which was immediately answered by a reassuring smile. Breakdown cradled the little one against his chestplates, a huge grin on his face. He almost couldn't believe he was finally holding his son in his arms. This was what he'd been waiting for longer than he could remember. He was finally a sire.

"Deadstop…" Knock Out whispered softly. Breakdown looked down at his mate, raising a brow plate. The sports car gave him a light chuckle. "His _name_, babe… I want to call him Deadstop." He explained with a small smile. Breakdown looked back down at the newborn in his arms, who was already starting to fall asleep. Deadstop… A perfect name for their little mechling…

* * *

Bumblebee sat outside the med lab, fidgeting nervously. Ratchet had said that Knock Out was going to let the rest of them take turns coming in and seeing the new sparkling after he had the chance to rest for a while. Starscream had just gone in a moment ago, and the young scout had been promised that he would be next. He couldn't decide whether he was more excited or nervous. He could hardly wait to see the baby, but he was afraid that he'd do something wrong, or upset him somehow. That was the last thing he needed right now…

Suddenly, he heard the ground bridge activate across the main room. He was too busy thinking of how he should act once inside the med lab to bother looking up. He'd assumed it was just Megatron coming to check on his Chief Medical Officer. He hadn't expected someone to come up and tap him on the shoulder. Bumblebee looked up to find Arcee standing over him. "Hey, Bee. Your boyfriend's here to see ya." She teased with a small smirk, pointing over towards the ground bridge. The yellow mech's door wings perked up high as he looked over to where Soundwave now stood. Bumblebee let out a happy whistle, immediately jumping up to his pedes and running over to his lover.

Arcee couldn't help but stare for a moment as her teammate wrapped his arms around the Decepticon. The Communications Chief looked a little embarrassed, but still stroked the young mech's helm. The motorcycle still couldn't see what Bumblebee saw in him. Honestly, she just thought he was really creepy, but Bee seemed to love him. She would tolerate him, just like she tolerated Starscream. And speaking of which…

Arcee looked back over her shoulder when she heard the med lab's door open, watching as the Decepticon Commander made his way quietly out. He immediately started towards Soundwave and his young lover, a small smile on his face. "Ah, Soundwave. I'm glad to see you've made it. You and Bumblebee can go in and see Knock Out now." Starscream announced. Bumblebee's door wings drooped slightly, betraying his nervousness. Even so, he was quick to start over towards the med lab, Soundwave following closely behind.

* * *

Knock Out was lying in the medberth, holding little Deadstop against his chest. He'd managed to get in a quick nap before he had to wake up again to feed the sparkling, but he was still pretty exhausted. Breakdown sat next to the berth, presumably going back to his 'bodyguard' routine. Both of them looked up when they heard the door open. The sports car smiled when he saw Soundwave walk in. However, the Communications Chief came to a stop after a few steps, turning to look back at the door. Knock Out looked past him, a small smirk appearing on his face as he spotted two blue optics peeking around the door frame.

"Come on in, Bumblebee. It's alright." he assured, making sure to keep his voice low as to not bother the sparkling. The scout hesitated, but eventually made his way in. He immediately darted over next to Soundwave, peeking around his lover's arm as he hid behind him. Knock Out let out a soft chuckle. "You don't need to hide. He won't bite."

Bumblebee folded his door wings back, giving Soundwave an unsure look. The taller mech gave him a small nod, pushing him forward gently. The scout made his way over to the side of the berth, staring down at Deadstop with wide optics. "Would you like to hold him?" Knock Out asked, causing the young mech to flinch. 'A-are you sure I should?' he beeped out softly. The doctor gave him a nod, holding Deadstop out for him to take.

Bumblebee reached out to take the infant from his carrier as carefully as he could, all the while chanting 'Don't drop him, don't drop him, don't drop him' over and over in his head. He continued to stare down in amazement as he cradled the little mechling against his chest. He almost couldn't believe how tiny he was. How could something so small cause such a big fuss? Sensing the spark of an unfamiliar mech, Deadstop opened his bright yellow optics to investigate, staring back up at the scout that held him. Bumblebee froze as the child reached up to touch his faceplates, letting out a soft coo. Knock Out smiled.

"Looks like you've made a friend, Bee. I think he likes you." The red mech commented. Bumblebee let out a series of happy beeps, nuzzling his face gently against the newborn sparkling's tiny servo. Soundwave watched everything in silence, though he felt a wave of happiness and relief wash over him when he saw the way his young lover interacted with his comrade's infant son. It seems he wouldn't have to worry about Bumblebee doubting himself once he'd finally had their own child in his arms.


	13. Babysitting

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry about the delay in posting. I recently got a new job and they had me working through last weekend right off the bat. I will likely continue to be delayed, but I will try to at least post a chapter every week or two.**

* * *

Dawnbreaker and Knightfall let out happy giggle as they stepped through the ground bridge, both tugging excitedly at their carrier's arms. Starscream chuckled lightly, shaking his helm. "Slow down, Sweetsparks. There's no need to rush. The Autobots aren't going anywhere any time soon." He assured, having no trouble holding his two little ones back from running ahead. Soon enough, they passed through the other side of the gate, where Optimus stood waiting. The twins each gave a happy squeal, reaching their free servos out towards the towering mech. "Oppy! You play with us?" Dawnbreaker asked happily. Optimus let out a chuckle, happy to see the two of them had gotten better at pronouncing their th's and l's, but shook his head. "Perhaps another time, Dawnbreaker. Today, you will be playing with Bumblebee."

"Bee-Bee?" Knightfall asked, tilting his helm slightly to one side as he absentmindedly stuck one of his digits in his mouth. The two of them rarely got to play with Bumblebee, but now that Optimus had mentioned it the twins could remember their carrier saying something about spending the day with the young scout. They also remembered Starscream saying that Bumblebee was going to have a sparkling, just like Knock Out did a few months ago. That made the two toddlers excited, happy to be getting another playmate soon. Then again, they were told they couldn't play with Deadstop yet because he was still too little.

"Then you come play with us and Bee-Bee!" Knightfall decided, folding his little arms across his chestplates and nodding his helm. Optimus shook his helm. "I'm afraid I cannot. I have work that must be done. I promise I will play with both of you next time." He replied with a small smile. The two toddlers gave a small groan of defeat before being led away by their carrier.

Once the three were out of sight, Optimus made his way over to the main control console where Ratchet was standing. The medic glanced up at the Prime, noting the adoring smile still plastered across his face. He vented a sigh, immediately returning his attention to the screen ahead.

"No."

* * *

Starscream immediately made his way back towards the Autobot's barracks, coming to a stop in front of Bumblebee's quarters. The door opened as he approached, the young scout coming out to greet them. The twins let go of their carrier's servos to run forward, each hugging against one of the yellow Autobot's legs. "Bee-Bee!" they both squealed out, nuzzling their faceplates against his legs. Bumblebee gave the two a series of happy beeps, resting a servo on each of their helms. Dawnbreaker then reached up and gave the scout's swollen abdomen a light pat. "Baby kick?" he asked, staring up at the sports car with a small smile. Bumblebee shook his helm slightly. 'Nope. Sorry. I think he's recharging right now.'

Starscream couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he watched his sons interacting with Bumblebee. They were so excited to have children their own age to play with soon. "Alright, you two behave for Bumblebee. I'll be back to pick you up later." The Seeker said, to which the two toddlers immediately let out a groan. "You no stay and play?" Knightfall asked, a small pout forming on his lips. The jet vented a sigh, shaking his helm. "No, Sweetspark. Not today. I promised your Papa I'd… err… 'Play' with _him_ today." He replied, his faceplates heating up a bit. Honestly, he just wanted to give Bumblebee a chance to get used to caring for young children before his own was born. Knightfall and Dawnbreaker had recently turned two, not exactly newborn sparklings, but they would be good practice for the expectant scout. Besides, it gave Starscream and Megatron a rare moment alone.

'It's okay, guys. I've got a few things planned for the three of us to do together. Do you two like coloring?' Bumblebee asked, using what seemed to be just the right words. The twins looked back up at the scout, a huge grin on each of their faces, their optics wide. "We get to color?" Dawnbreaker squealed out, bouncing on his pedes in excitement. The two of them loved coloring, but their parents would only let them as long as someone was watching them, afraid they'd start drawing on the walls or something. Starscream let out a soft chuckle, taking that opportunity to sneak away while he still could.

* * *

Bumblebee soon found himself sitting in the rec room on the large, Cybertronian sized couch as he watched Dawnbreaker and Knightfall. The twins were sitting on the floor with several large sheets of paper scattered between them, both quietly concentrating on their pictures. The scout smiled contently, letting a servo rest against his gestation chamber. If his own sparkling was as well behaved as these two, he'd have no problem being a good carrier. Suddenly, he felt a tug at his arm. He looked down to see Dawnbreaker standing in front of him, looking up at him expectantly. "Bee-Bee? What color he gonna be?" he asked, pointing a digit up towards the sports car's abdomen. Bumblebee blinked his optics in confusion. 'Ummm… I don't know yet. No one knows until he's born. Why?'

"Cause I drawing our family and I gotta draw him too!" the toddler replied, holding up the piece of paper he'd been working on. It was mostly vague scribbles, but Bumblebee could make out several familiar figures. He noticed there was a small gap between a blue bot with a black face and a yellow one with big blue optics. The scout almost had to fight to keep coolant from welling up in his optics. That was so sweet! 'Well, why don't you make him whatever color you want. I'm sure he won't mind if you don't get it just right.' Bumblebee whirred out softly, giving the toddler a pat on the helm.

"What color _you_ want him be?" Dawnbreaker asked with a small smile. Bumblebee felt his faceplates heat up a bit. 'Oh, uhh… I'm not sure. I haven't really thought about it.' He replied hesitantly. It wasn't exactly the kind of question he was expecting. Still, the little mechling smiled up at the scout, bouncing on his pedes. "Cause Papa said if you wish reeeally hard, he look just like you want!" he giggled out happily, a huge grin spread on his face. Bumblebee couldn't help but stare down at the toddler. 'M-Megatron said that?' he asked in slight astonishment, to which the child nodded. "Uh huh! Papa said when we were in Mama's tummy he wished really hard that we would look like Mama, and he said we came out just like he wanted! Maybe it work for you!"

Bumblebee couldn't help but laugh at that. 'Oh really? In that case, I'm sure he'll turn out exactly how I want.' he replied, leaning down slightly so he could pull the little silver seekerling into a hug. At that point, Knightfall immediately jumped up from where he was sitting, running over to the couch and climbing up to sit on the other side of the scout. Bumblebee let out an amused chuckle, wrapping his free arm around the black seekerling as well. He'd almost forgotten he couldn't do anything with one without including the other.

"Umm... Bee-Bee? What his name?" Knightfall asked, staring up at the yellow sports car with curious optics. There was another question that he hadn't given much thought. He was still several months away from having the sparkling, but he hadn't thought of any names yet. He supposed he should talk it over with Soundwave soon. 'I don't know what I want to call him yet.' Bumblebee replied, running a servo over his enlarged abdomen. Knightfall rested his helm against the scout's gestation chamber as if trying to listen to the sparkling. "I think you call him Blurr."

Bumblebee was a bit caught off guard at that. 'Blurr?' he repeated, tilting his helm slightly. Knightfall looked up and gave him a quick nod. "Yeah! 'Cause you can go really fast! And when you go really fast, you kinda go all blurry. So, if you name him Blurr, maybe he go really fast too!" the toddler explained excitedly. The scout thought about that for a moment. Actually he kind of liked that. 'Tell you what… I'll talk to his Papa about it tonight. If he likes it, then I'll name him Blurr, okay?' he promised, hugging the little one close.

After a moment, the twins hopped down from the couch to back to their coloring. However, Bumblebee noticed something strange. 'Uhh… Dawnbreaker? What's that on your neck?' he asked hesitantly. Dawnbreaker looked back over his shoulder, trying to see what the scout was talking about. "What's what on my neck?" he asked, eventually spinning in a quick circle trying to catch up with whatever it is. The action made him dizzy, causing him to fall back on his aft. 'Just hold still.' Bumblebee said, making his way over to where the silver seekerling sat and kneeling down behind him. He tilted the child's helm forward and nearly offlined at what he saw.

There was a single wire hanging down out of the back of Dawnbreaker's helm. How in the Pit did _that_ happen? He hadn't done anything to get himself hurt! He was just _coloring_ for Primus' sake! How was he supposed to explain this to Starscream? He had to get this fixed before the commander got back, and he needed someone that would be just as terrified to tell the twins' carrier as he was to do it. Needless to say, Ratchet was out of the question. Bumblebee immediately scooped the two toddlers up into his arms, sprinting for the ground bridge controls.

* * *

Knock Out let out a moan, arching his body against the medberth below him. "Ahh! Breakdown!" he cried out, his servos gripping tightly at the edges of the berth. "Nhh! Faster, babe! _Faster!_"

"Hey, you promised you'd keep your voice down. You're gonna wake Deadstop up…" Breakdown whispered into his mate's audio sensor, though his warning was mostly drowned out by a loud groan of pleasure from the doctor. He lifted his aft further up in the air, forcing his partner harder down against him. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh Primus _yes!_" he shouted, trembling underneath the larger mech's sturdy form. Suddenly, the door to the medbay flew open, causing the two to freeze in place in shock as the Autobot scout dashed in.

'Knock Out! I need your help! I-' Bumblebee stopped himself mid-sentence, his optics widening slightly. Unfortunately, it was one of the young mechlings he carried in his arms that spoke next. "Breaky? What you doing to Knock Out?" Knightfall asked curiously. Breakdown immediately hid his handheld buffer behind his back, his faceplates quickly heating up. "U-umm… Nothing…" the larger mech mumbled out, averting his optic away from the three younger ones. Meanwhile, Knock Out let out a groan of disappointment, still clinging tightly to the medberth with his aft lifted unflatteringly up in the air as if waiting for his mate to start polishing his back again. "It just couldn't last…" he grumbled out.

Of course, as if on cue, a sparkling's crying began ringing throughout the medbay. Knock Out vented a sigh, getting up and making his way over to the infant's berth that had been set up off to the side. He returned a moment later with Deadstop curled up in one arm, holding a small bottle of energon against the now content sparkling's lips. "Alright Bee, what is it?" the doctor asked softly, though there was a distinct hint of impatience in his voice. He couldn't see why the scout hadn't gone to Ratchet instead of him. Sure, old Hatchet wasn't as talented, or smart, or as good looking as himself, but it hardly seemed worth the extra trip for the yellow mech to come all the way to the Nemesis. Bumblebee immediately set the twins down on the medberth. 'Fix him! Fix him fix him fix him!' he squeaked out nervously, pointing a shaky digit towards Dawnbreaker.

Knock Out arched a brow plate before turning his attention to the silver seekerling. The toddler immediately let out an excited giggle, holding up a piece of paper for the doctor to see. "Lookie!" he squealed out, a huge grin spreading across his face. Knock Out vented a sigh, but gave the child a small smile. "That's very good, Dawn." He began before shifting his attention back to Bumblebee. "So… Why did you need to interrupt me again?" he asked, his optics narrowing as if to say he'd better have a damn good excuse. The scout gave a few impatient beeps before turning Dawnbreaker around so that his back faced the doctor.

"Oh Primus! What happened?" he gasped out, quickly passing Deadstop to his mate so he could better work with the injured toddler. 'I don't know! He was just sitting there with me and I saw it sticking out of his helm!' Bumblebee beeped out nervously. Knock Out leaned down to get a better look at the wire, but didn't want to touch it, afraid it would hurt the child. "U-umm… Does it hurt, sweetie?" he asked hesitantly, to which Dawnbreaker shook his helm. The action nearly made Knock Out's spark stop. "No no no no! Don't do that!" he squeaked out hastily, holding the child's helm still.

Unfortunately, before he could begin examining the boy, he heard the door to the medbay open again. "Breakdown, since it sounds like you're finally done with your mate, Megatron left some nasty scratches on my wings that I'd like you to buff out for me if you could." Starscream announced as he made his way over to the group. Suddenly, he froze, noting the yellow sports car trying to hide behind Knock Out. "Mama! Lookie!" Dawnbreaker called out, trying to hold up his picture so his carrier could see it past Breakdown. The Seeker felt his faceplates heat up, feeling slightly embarrassed for having said what he did in front of his sons. Not that they understood what it meant...

Breakdown immediately moved to the side as Starscream made his way forward, not wanting to be caught in the middle of the commander's wrath while holding his infant son. The Seeker came to a stop in front of the silver seekerling, a soft smile spreading across his lips. "Aww, did you draw that all on your own? That's very good!" he praised, giving the toddler a small kiss on the forehelm. Dawnbreaker gave a giggle. "Uh huh! And Knightfall did a picture too!" he said, turning towards his brother to see if he brought his along. The other three adults froze, watching as Starscream clearly noticed the wire hanging out of the child's helm.

Rather than exploding in anger as they expected, the Seeker calmly reached out, grabbing Dawnbreaker by the waist and pulling him back. "Hold still, Sweetspark. This might hurt a little…" he mumbled out, tilting the toddler's head forward. He then slipped a slender digit up the back of the seekerling's helm. After a moment, Dawnbreaker let out a small yelp of discomfort as many more silver cords dropped down out of his helm. 'Ah! What'd you do?' Bumblebee squeaked out, flailing his arms in a panic. Starscream arched a brow plate at the scout. "What do you mean? They're just data transfer cords, like the ones Soundwave has. They're only a different type." The Seeker explained as he pulled Knightfall over and repeating the process on him, dislodging the twenty or so long thin cords from where they were stuck on the inside of his helm. The other three could only stare for a moment.

"Wait… You _knew_ those were there?" Knock Out asked, still somewhat in shock. Starscream gave him a casual shrug of his shoulders. "No, not really. Cords like these run in my family, but it likes to skip a generation or two every now and then. I was starting to wonder if they'd get them, but looks like they just got caught on the inside of their helms. Honestly, it's because they have their sire's helm. If they had _my_ helm, they'd have just grown out normally and wouldn't have gotten tangled up like that." Starscream replied as he ran his digits through Knightfall's cords, trying to get them to lay as neatly as possible down the toddler's back. The little black seekerling let out a soft whine of protest, not liking how his carrier tugged at the wires. Bumblebee stared for a moment, his door wings fluttering nervously. 'So... I didn't break one of his neck cables?' he asked. The Seeker let out a scoff. "Oh no, no... He'd be screaming right now if you had." he replied, giving the scout a dismissive wave of his servo.

Starscream then turned his attention back towards his two little ones, who were still curiously examining their new features. "Alright boys, Mama's got a new rule; no pulling each other's cords. Okay?" he said, to which the twins both nodded their helms. Their carrier smiled down at them. "Good! Then let's go tell your sire before _he_ thinks you've been broken too." He added mostly to himself before scooping them up and carrying them out. The other three stood there for a long while, just staring at the door. Soon enough, though…

"_What in the Pit happened?_" came Megatron's bellowing voice from down the hall, causing Bumblebee to flinch. Knock Out came up behind the expectant scout, resting a servo on his shoulder. "Down the hallway, second door on the right. I'll have Soundwave meet you there." He whispered softly into the yellow Autobot's audio sensor, to which he meekly nodded his helm. The doctor smirked as he watched Bumblebee make his way out of the medbay. He knew the best medicine for such a stressful day would be for him to have a quiet moment with his lover.


End file.
